Blood, Lies, Love, Not a good combination
by Caitlin141414
Summary: The Unholy Trinity, who are three vampires come to Lima. Quinn meets Rachel Berry, who is human. The have an instant connection. Set after Season 2 some changes as well. Faberry, some Brittana and Finn bashing! T rating for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-The Unholy Trinity, who are three vampires come to Lima. Quinn meets Rachel Berry, who is human. The have an instant connection. Set after Season 2 some changes as well. Faberry, some Brittana and Finn bashing!**

* * *

So if you were to ask anyone from the supernatural community who the Unholy Trinity are they would say this: the Unholy Trinity are three very beautiful vampires who would kill you if you look them in the eye if their beauty hadn't already. However they are more than that best friends who happen to be vampires. I should know I'm Quinn Fabray, the one most called the leader of the three.

My fellow members of the Unholy Trinity are Santana Lopez, a cold-hearted bitch to the world but a caring friend when she is with us. Last but certainly not least is Brittany S Pierce, the glue of the Unholy Trinity who keeps Santana and I from ripping each other apart.

So why am I going to High School if I will be this young and beautiful forever and can just compel humans to do as I say. Well Brittany made us promise to give her a real High School experience after Santana and I eat her new friend. Santana thought the guy was flirting with Brittany, who is her girlfriend, so did I so we eat him for being disrespectful plus I was hungry.

The air smells of blood, sweat, bad aftershave and hair products. Ugh I hate teenagers these days. I look at Santana who is thinking the same as me whilst Brittany is smiling happily. "I love you guys for coming with me." Brittany says with a giggle, I can't not smile at how innocent and bubbly she still is after so long. Santana is grinning looking like a love sick puppy at her girlfriend, maybe that's because she is.

"Come on and San when are you going to realize how whipped you are by Britt." I say with a playful tone.

"Q, don't be mean to Sanny she is just..." Brittany begins but I cut her off.

"Whipped?" I laugh at my own joke and Santana glares at me. "Brittany make Santana stop with the death glares." I say in a whinny tone earning a worse glare.

"Okay Fabray if you don't shut up then I'm going to..." She trials off when Brittany pouts hating us fight.

I laugh even harder. "Whipped." I state and Santana's attention is in Brittany's eyes totally lost in them. I feel almost bad for breaking it up by clicking in front of their faces, almost. "Come on, you two can have eye sex in class." I tease with a smile.

Santana rolls her eyes as we link out arms and she links her fingers with Brittany's own. "I'm totally guessing that about half of the school will faint when they look at us and the others will have to run off to go masturbate." Santana says in a cocky tone and I roll my eyes.

* * *

I wonder what Senior year of High School will bring. Freshman year was awful. Sophomore year was better with Glee club however I did start dating Finn as my beard. Junior year was good until Finn kissed me at Nationals. I totally forgot about him after I got bored with our conversation about Football and stopped listening. He is leaning with his elbow against my locker with his back to the double doors of the school.

They swing open to see a lantana holding hands with a blonde with her arms linked with another blonde. Oh my Barbara that blonde is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. She has golden locks and hazel eyes which seem to be endless. Then she meets me eyes and I think I'm going to faint when she winks. I've always known I'm gay but can someone this beautiful be human or real? "Rach?" Finn asks and I can't seem to stop looking at this amazing creature walking past me. I get a whiff of her scent is strawberries and it is mouth watering. Her amazing hazel eyes are locked with mine before she passes me. "Rachel are you even listening to me?" My boyfriend says angrily.

I snap out of the trance looking back up at him. "Umm what?"

"God I can't believe you aren't listening to me!" He shouts, why is he so self obsessed. A few people start to stare at us. "I'm the best thing to ever happen to you and you act like I'm not even important, you owe me!" Oh he's the best thing to ever happen to me, I thought that was my voice.

I am so done with him. "You know what Finn I don't need you! You are self-absorbed and plain out rude! You only pay attention to me when we are making out or when you need feel like it! You have a potato head and you have a horrible body! You can't lead! You play football horribly like how are you the quarterback! You can't sing never mind dance! I don't need you and never did! I am done with you, we are over!" I shout feeling like a thousand tons has been lifted off my chest. I storm off in my typical fashion not looking back and ignoring Finn's calls.

I enter the auditorium and sit on the piano. This is my happy place. It's where I can think and where I know that one day I will be a star. A star.

* * *

I'm looking at my schedule to find I have AP English. I walk into the class and feel everyones eyes fixed one me. Most would be self conscious but I love it! I sit on a free desk with no one sat on the other end. Some guy tries to sit next to me but I give him my infamous glare and he somehow changes his mind. I almost laugh at him but don't.

My breathe hitches when the girl I was looking at in the halls walks in with a frown. I heard her shouting as I left. I look around to see the only free seats are next to me and some kid with a afro. I'm silently praying she picks to sit next to me. "M...May I sit here?" She asks, her voice is like silk. I get a strong whiff of vanilla.

"Yeah of course." I say trying to to mess up my words when I look into her brown eyes. God Fabray hold yourself together women! She sits next to me. I notice that she has seen my daylight ring, it has the letter Q ingrained over the lapis lazuli. Brittany's has a B and Santana's has a S, they allow us to walk on the sun.

"I'm Rachel Berry." Hmm Rachel it fits such a perfect name for such a perfect girl.

I smile at her. "Quinn Fabray." I look in her eyes for any sense of recognition to see if she knows but she doesn't and just smiles back. God her smile is so pretty. I wonder how pretty she is without those clothes. Oh god what is happening to me.

"Are you new because I would of remembered if someone like you was in this school? Not that your different like in a bad way, more of a good way. Your like the most beautiful girl I've ever seen so I would of remember you." She's cute when she rambles and she is a deep shade of red at how embarrassed she must be.

"Yeah I'm new, I just moved from New York." Her eyes light up when I mention NYC.

"You're a New Yorker? Oh my Barbara! What is it like? I bet it's amazing, right? I want to go to New York after I gradate and hopeful get onto Broadway. Have you ever been to Broadway?" She is talking way to fast for what any human could understand. I smile at how adorable she is.

"Yes. It is amazing. Yes I've watched a few shows." I answer with a grin.

"Do I ramble too much? My Ex says I do and it's annoying." She asks and I feel a urge to rip out her Ex's throat for making her feel bad.

I shake my head. "Yeah a bit but I find it cute though." She blushes again. "Rachel I think you're also the most beautiful girl I've ever seen too." I tell her making her blush even more. Her blushing is so adorable, how can anyone be this amazing. I turn to the front when the teacher comes in. Every once and a while I look at Rachel who I writing down notes.

I on the other hand don't, I have a great memory so I remember everything she says. I looks at Rachel who starts doodling half way through the class with music notes. "Do you sing?" I whisper making her look up.

"I'm in the glee club and I think my voice is the greatest thing to ever happen to me. So yes I do sing." She whispers back and I nod turning back to the front with a slight smile. Why does she have his affect on me making me forget that I shouldn't be smiling about how she rambles and her confidence? This is so infuriating!

The class ends and I leave without saying goodbye to Rachel not wanting to give away too much of my emotions, I'm an ice queen and not one makes me smile not even adorable girls with brown curls and eyes. I have Spanish next with Santana, thank the Lord. The classroom is almost full but Santana doesn't have anyone next to her. I sit down next to my best friend. "Hey Q." She sounds way to happy.

"Did you and Britt have sex because you're way too happy?" I ask in a serious tone, Santana laughs. Rachel walks into the room and our eyes lock, she smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. She sits next to this boy who is clearly gay. I notice a guy is staring at her like a lost puppy, he must be her Ex. She totally ignores him with makes me smirk.

"Isn't that the girl who you were eye fucking earlier?" Santana says teasingly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I look at Rachel again to see she is looking at me.

"And you're doing it again, like really she is a dwarf." Santana mocks and I snap around to look at me glaring.

"Shut up Santana!" I snap and she puts her hands up in surrender. "And for your information Rachel and I are in the same English so I have to be friendly." I say this more calmly and I'm a bit shocked about me snapping at Santana for making fun of Rachel.

"I always thought you had bad taste but really?" Santana continues and I glare at her again. "I'm only joking, I get it you think she's hot but come on Q, no need to be so mad." Santana says with a half grin.

"Whatever, are we trying our for the Cheerios?" I ask Santana who nods. We already agreed this before today but I also feel kind of want to join Glee club just so I can spend time with Rachel. We shut up once Mr. Schuester walks into the classroom and he smiles warmly at Rachel's ex-boyfriend.

Throughout the whole class I'm mostly talking to Santana but I feel Rachel's eyes on me sneaking looks, I always catch her smirking back at her. "He doesn't even know Spanish." Santana snaps crossing her arms.

I snap out of Rachel Berry's eyes putting my full attention on Santana. "What do you mean?"

"He just said he loves little boys when he was meant to say he loves singing." Santana says with a chuckle and I snicker.

"Miss Fabray do you have something to share with the class as to what is so funny?" He asks making the whole class look at us.

"Usted es mal maestro" I smirk at his confused expression. Santana laughs but turns it into a cough.

"Very good any way class..." I stop listening after that turning back to Santana.

"Wow he really is a moron with way too much hair products in his hair." Santana says with a laugh.

"Maybe the hair products kill his brain or maybe the hair products hide some type of treasure, ooo I want to check."

"You want to touch his hair Q, gross." Santana says with a grin which I respond with a glare. "You glare to much." She states and I roll my eyes turning back to the front ignoring Santana. My eyes drift to the back of Rachel's head. Her ex is staring at her and our eyes connect, I glare whilst he gives with a crocked smile. I think he's trying to flirt and is just really bad at it.

The rest of the day is good. I share Science, Maths, History and Geography with Rachel most of the time we sit at least near one another but I'm with Britt for Maths and Geography so I'm next to her. I noticed that when Rachel is bored she taps her pen against the table to the song 'Don't Rain on My Parade' and sometimes she hums it when she doing it.

Actually she's doing it right now with , our History teacher, droning on about the Civil war which makes smirk when she gets a detail wrong due to the fact I lived through it. "Is Funny Girl your favourite Broadway show or something?" I whisper making her snap out of her daze.

"Yes and I can stop if it is annoying you too much." She answers biting her bottom lip. Hmm what I would give to bite her bottom lip for her... Wait what... Ugh whatever.

"To be honest it's more entertaining than , who doesn't know half of the shit which happens during the Civil War, are all of the teachers at this school stupid or something?" I ask in a teasing manner.

"Oh I never asked what did you say to ?" I smirk remembering the jokes that San and I came up with during his lesson about him.

" ? Oh right I called him a bad teacher because he doesn't know anything about Spanish." Rachel frowns at that like I was offending her. She huffed dramatically turning to the front. "Rachel why are you so pissed about me calling a crap teacher when he is?" I ask and totally ignores me. "Whatever."

We that was the last thing I said to Rachel. Why is she so infuriating! I'm putting the last of my things away before I go to the Cheerios tryout. She is so annoying! I didn't even do anything wrong and then she ignores me! I'm Quinn fucking Fabray, she should be dying for me to even talking to her.

I slam my locker running my hands through my hair before going to the Gym for the tryout. Brittany and Santana are already there. "Wow Q, what's got you so angry?" Santana asks leaning against a wall.

"Humans are stupid creatures." I snap crossing my arms.

"Not going to disagree with you on that one." Santana smirks and I see Brittany frowning.

"Sorry Britt." We both say in unison and she grins again.

"Okay losers let's get this show on the road!" Coach Sylvester shouts through a megaphone, most girls shiver in fear. I smirk at how petty humans are.

Okay so maybe I used my vampire abilities to wow Coach and become head cheerleader. But in my defence I'm pretty sure half of these girls are on some type of steroid to make them perform better. In the words of 'You remind of a young Sue Sylvester and you have to be my head cheerleader.' I respect her mostly because she turned a hall of teenage girls into cowering idiots just by walking in. Santana and Brittany are also on the team so be ready for this school be overrun.

* * *

Second day at school. I think the best thing about being a Cheerio, other than the looks of admiration, is the uniform. I look so sexy and thank god for the person who creates these skirts. I think Britt and San have had sex about five times this morning because of them, us vampires have the best stamina.

I'm grabbing my book for first period. When Rachel's Ex-boyfriend walks up to me. "So I saw you checking me out in Spanish." He starts and I have to fight a urge to laugh in his face. I wasn't checking you out, your Ex-girlfriend on the other hand.

"Oh really?" I ask in a sarcastic tone.

He nods, "Well I'm like a big deal around here being the Quaterback and all. You're the head cheerleader." I know where this is going. Then I notice Rachel across from us staring at us. "So we should go out."

I hold back another laugh. "Why would I do that?" I raise an eyebrow at him. Rachel is staring right at me hanging on to my ever word.

"Because it's like expected of us to go out." He says and I hear my father in the back of my head when he says expected. Something snaps inside of me and my eyes go murderous.

"Expected? You think I am going to date you because it's expected of me! Are you fucking stupid?" I shout and he cowers under my glare.

"No, yes, I don't know." He mumbles.

"You are fucking stupid! I am going to date you, you Finn Hutson are a ugly, worthless human being so get out of my face before I break it." I snap and he almost runs off. I feel a hand on both of my shoulders. I look up to see Brittany and Santana. "He just made me think of my dad and I lost it." I whisper in defeat and they nod.

"It was funny seeing lumps the clown run though." Santana says trying to lighten the mood. I laugh closing my locker. "I think he is running back to the Ocean to be with his whale brothers and sisters." I laugh again, this is why Santana and I are best friends we can always make each other laugh whilst Brittany keeps us from killing one another.

"Ugh I have English with Miss.I'msorightandmoral, I wonder if she will be speaking to me again." I groan and Santana raises an eyebrow.

"Wait wait wait hold on you two were eye fucking yesterday now you hate her?" Santana says as we walk to class.

"Yeah you two were all cute, did Lord Tubbington do something to wreak it again?" Brittany asks and I smile at her. Lord Tubbington is Brittany's cat we found him as a stray kitten in New York and Brittany wanted to keep him, we can't say no to her when she's doing that puppy eyes thing.

"Nope she got pissed when I insulted Mr. Schuester. Any way see you when I see you." I say walking into my class to my best friends.

I sit down to find Rachel sat in the same sit with crossed arms and that pout which is was pulling during History. I sit down and her eyes follow me. "Hello Quinn."

"Look who's talking again." I say in a bitchy tone. I didn't mean to be a bitch but it just came out of my mouth before I could think. She frowns again turning to the front. "Has anyone ever told you you're a drama queen?" I ask in a playful voice and her head snaps around. To see me grinning.

"Yes and has anyone ever called you a cliche due to the fact your pretty, blonde and the head cheerleader?" She doesn't use a playful tone.

"I'm a lot more than that you should find out sometime." I say in a low seductive tone. She turns bright red. Her eyes are wide and I wink before turning to the front as the teacher walks in.

Rachel is left speechless for the rest of the period. "Bye Rachel." I say standing up walking away. I know she's staring at my ass as I leave the room.

"Fuck." I hear her whisper before standing up, vampire hearing. I smirk loving the affect I have on her. Maybe this whole school thing isn't a bad idea. The pupils part like the Red Sea as I walk. I think I like school.

I'm sat in the middle of Spanish when Coach Sylvester walks into the room. "Hello William, I need to talk to Q and Santana." She demands with a slight smirk. She started calling me Q after she named me Head Cheerio.

"I'm teaching, Sue!" He snaps and she rolls her eyes.

"Girls let's go." She totally ignores him. Santana looks at me and I shrug so we stand up leaving the room. Coach leads us to her office where Brittany is sat on a chair with a lollipop in her hand. "Take a sit." We do as she says.

"Not that I love Spanish with Mr. Schuester or anything but why are we here?" I ask and she smiles.

"Well Q, I need inside information on how to destroy the Glee club." She says it as if she is going to be sick for anything the name. "You are new and from New York so Berry and Porcelain will think your all going to be amazing. Will you help destroy the Glee club?" Hmm I guess it will give me more of a reason to talk to Rachel... whilst I destroy her dreams.

"Your amazingly evil." Santana states with a smile. We all exchange looks. If could be a way for me to protect Rachel instead of destroy her dreams.

"Okay we're in."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it and if you did please follow, favorite and review this will update every Monday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back and I hope you enjoy! So this isn't that much of slow burn because they annoy the hell out of me. Now this a long chapter so I hope you enjoy. If you do please follow, favourite and review or maybe even PM me to ask a question.**

* * *

Glee club, the place which will help my dreams come true. I can't say I didn't laugh at how Quinn put Finn in his place. Quinn in that skirt which shows off her ass oh my Barbra. I wonder what's under that skirt? However a girl like that will never go for a girl like me even though she was flirting all day, or maybe I was just imagining it. It probably meant nothing, right? "Okay guys I have some exciting news."

"Is it that we aren't going to be doing Journey songs anymore?" Kurt interrupts and Mr. Schue laughs like he's joking.

"Nice joke Kurt but no we have three new members." I turn my full attention to Mr. Schue wondering who is brave enough to join the Glee club. "Please give a warm Glee welcome to Brittany, Santana and Quinn." He says with a smile. I have to try and not freak out but I can barely talk when Quinn is around never mind sing. Oh god I'm going to make a fool out of myself.

To make it worse she is looking amazing. Her eyes meet with mine. Okay Rachel don't say something dumb she is just a girl, an extremely hot girl but just a girl who has the most amazing eyes. I'm going to not be able to think straight, _ha straight_ , all year in class and now Glee club too. "Why is they here, they are popular?" Mercedes asks and I see Quinn smile. That smile which makes my knees go weak.

"Well we were in a Glee club at our old school in New York." Quinn explains and Kurt almost screams.

"You. Are. From. New York?" He breathes covering his mouths.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that Lady Lips?" Santana snaps and Brittany kisses her cheek to calm her down. "Sorry I get defence and become a bitch." Quinn mutters something earning a glare and a pout from Brittany.

"No not at all Kurt and I love New York and you don't seem closed minded like the most of this stupid town." I say with a smile and Quinn smiles back. "W-welcome to Glee club." Quinn smirks at my stuttering walking over to her seat quickly followed by her friends. Don't look at her ass, don't look at her ass. She sits down. Well done Rachel, well done.

"Okay so I've noticed most of you don't know each other very well." Mr Schue starts and everyone nods in agreement. I know somethings about Kurt, Puck and Finn but that's really it. "So for this week I want you to get to know the person you pull out of the hat." He shows everyone a hat full of names.

"No everyone can fit in that hat." Brittany says confused and Finn looks rudely at her but stops once Quinn and Santana notice giving him the worse death glare I've ever seen.

Mr Schue smiles sweetly at her innocence. "No there are names in hat of each Glee member. If you don't do it then you will be kicked out of Glee." He informs us and we all nod. "Okay Santana why don't you start us off?" He asks and the Latina smirks.

She puts her hand into the hat and pulls out a name. "Artie." She scowls sitting back down. Artie doesn't seem happy about it either.

"Finn you next."

Finn puts his hand in the hat and pulls out a name. "Brittany." Both Quinn and Santana look pissed knowing that he thinks Brittany is stupid so will probably call her it.

"Puck." Puck gets Tina and Mike frowns.

"Rachel." I stand up walking over to the hat. The only people are Mike, Sam, Kurt, Mercedes, Joe, Blaine and Quinn. To be honest I'm hoping for Quinn due to the fact I kind of already have a sort of friendship with her. I put my hand in the hat and pick out a name. I open it to see Quinn written. I hide my grin. "Quinn." I hear Santana mutter something to Quinn who hits her hard causing Santana's chair to move back. In the end Mike gets Mercedes, Joe gets Blaine and Kurt gets Sam.

As soon as Glee club ends I almost sprint to get out of this place. However Finn blocks my path as soon as most of the club are out of sight. "Rachel I love you and I was mad so I acted out, please can we just get back together, we are meant to be." He says with that stupid kicked puppy look.

"No, I will not go running back into your arms again." I say turning around but he grabs my arm. "Finn let go."

"Not until you take me back." He says and the hold of my arm is almost painful.

"I think Rachel told you to let go of her arm, Frankenteen." Quinn snaps walking up to us. Our eyes connect and I see anger in them, is she angry at me?

"This is none of your business, it's between me and Rachel." He says right back and Quinn smirks.

"Finn I told you we are through so let me go." I say and know none of them heard me. Quinn is glaring whilst Finn is trying not to run away.

"Let go and walk away." She says staring in his eyes flashing a deadly smile and he instantly does as she told him walking off. She walks off before I can say another word to even thank her. Why is Quinn Fabray so confusing? One second is flirting, then she is cold as ice, then she helping me out but then acts like we don't know one another. Ugh!

* * *

I walk into school to be meet by a slushie. I've had enough of them to not really care about the cold sting which happens just after it. I open my eyes to find they are on fire, still normal. Karofsky and Azimio laughing with empty slushie cups in their hand. It's blueberry fucking blueberry. I walk into the bathroom to start cleaning myself up when the door opens. I look up to see Quinn standing there. "What they didn't have slushies in New York?" I say and it comes out sounding worse than it meant to. I see anger surge in her eyes but I can also it's not directed at me.

"No we didn't have a closeted gay and a guy with daddy issues throwing cold drinking at people, weird right?" She says and I look at her as if is crazy. "I saw that Karofsky guy staring at Sam's ass the other day, wait corrected Santana did but told me and Azimio was being screamed at by his dad leaving school." She explains like it is obvious.

"I don't really get to be within 5 meters without being slushied but you'll never have that problem." I say starting to wipe my face.

"I'll be right back." She says with a smirk leaving me to do clean up the slushie. The scent of strawberries is left behind. Once I've finished I walk out of the bathroom to see Santana wetting herself laughing stood next to Quinn who is smirking. Karofsky is drenched with a slushie but the cup is in his hand.

Azimio has a cup in his hand is is pouring it on himself. One of the football players walks up to them like they are insane. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Isn't it obvious these morons are having a slushie bath isn't that right?" Santana says and both look at each other like they have no idea why they did it shaking their heads making Santana laugh again and Quinn to chuckle. "I fucking love you right now Q." Santana said with another laugh. Quinn did this but how?

"San you fucking love me everyday." Quinn corrects pointing down the hall for the two bullies to go down they did as they were told. "Hmm I want a bite to eat, miss home room with me?" Quinn said with a smirk. With that they walked off linking arms laughing.

"Well that was freaky." Kurt said standing next to me. "How did she get them two to take a slushie fascial?" He asked me running a comb through his hair.

"I have no idea, she saw me get slushied we had a short conversation then she said would be 'right back' and I come out of the bathroom to find them pouring slushies on themselves." I can tell everyone is talking about what just happened.

* * *

I walk into English to see everyone is staring at me. My body is still buzzing that's to the after effects of drinking blood. I'm a bit late because Santana was being way too picky. "Miss. Fabray I won't take being late to my lessons so you will be getting a detention." Mrs. Parker says with a scowl.

"I'm so sorry I'm late and it won't happen again so there is no need to give me a detention." I compel and flashing a deadly smile, she nods.

"Fine then go sit down." Gotta love compulsion, for all of you none vampire experts compulsion is mind control. I've used it three times since I've been at this school; on Finn, Azimio and Karofsky then just a minute ago.

I sit in my normal sit next to Rachel who looks as if she was never slushied. "How did you get Azimio and Karofsky to slushie themselves." Rachel whispers and I chuckle.

"Would you believe me if I said I'm a vampire and I have mind control?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

She laughs quietly. "Like the vampires who drink blood and burn in the sunlight, no."

"What about I'm too sexy to refuse?"

"I thought Karofsky was gay?" She says remembering our earlier conversation.

"Got me again." I say with a wink turning to the front. The rest of the lesson if really boring worse. Why did I agree to come to school. Oh right I remember...

 _Santana and I are sat on a couch making fun of bad human TV shows when there is knock at our apartment door. "20 bucks it's a salesman." Santana bets as I start walking to the door._

 _"Deal." I open the door to find Brittany's new found human friend, Rory. I hear Santana groan loudly but not at the fact she just lost the bet. "What you doing here, Irish?" I ask still in the door frame._

 _"I came to see Brittany and ask her out on a date." He says in a thick accent with a goofy smile. Santana growls loudly even though they are on a break she still and will always love Britt so I let him so San can rip him limb from limb. "Is she here?" I see the rage in Santana's eyes, this is gonna be good._

 _"No Brittany isn't here." Santana says with gritted teeth._

 _"San I want to help." I pipe in and Santana smiles wickedly. What I'm hungry. She bolts up from the sofa. Let's just say Brittany wasn't happy when she found him fully drained of blood and she wouldn't get her three wishes. One of those wishes was for all of us to go to school._

I walk out of the classroom to meet San on the corridor. "I have an idea of how to get out of school." Santana says when we meet up.

"Let's hear it."

"I promise to have sex with her for 48 hours straight and you will deliver us blood every few hours. Boom I get two days straight of sex and no school." Santana suggested with a grin. I curl my lip in disgust at the image which comes into my head.

"No I'm not being you blood girl whilst you fuck Britt and I need to hear it for two whole days straight! Think of a new idea." I snap and Santana rolls her eyes. "We could just eat the whole teaching staff." I say with a shrug.

"Britt would know it was us like come on somehow a whole teaching is killed and all have wholes in their necks with no blood left." I groan knowing she's right.

Then our newest minions walk up to us with a smile. "Do you need anything?" Karofsky asks with a smile Azimio looks annoyed that he is getting our attention.

"Like a drink, food or something?" He adds grinning at Karofsky who frowns.

"Go get Quinn and I some red slushies and cut your hand so blood comes out then pour it into the drink." Santana orders and they almost fall over each other to go get it for us. "Gotta love compulsion."

"Gotta love compulsion." I repeat with a smirk when I notice Rachel looking at us in complete confusion. I wink making her blush again.

"I know you think Man Hands is hot and all but can you stop her from looking at us before I go all Lima Heights Adjacent on her midget ass." Santana snaps and I glare at her.

"Do that and I will kill you." I say regretting saying it as soon as it left my mouth. Santana is about respond. "Shut up or I will convince Brittany not to put out for a month." I threaten and she scoffs putting her hands up in defeat knowing I can do it, I've already done it about hundred times before.

Azimio comes back with two slushies in his hand with one of his slightly bleeding. He hands one to each of us. I take a sip and look at Santana who smirks. "Where's David?" I ask feeling Rachel's eyes on my again.

"Knocked out on the floor, I didn't want his blood anywhere near you. He doesn't eat well enough." Azimio answers and I nod.

"Go bandage up your hand and say you cut on something if anyone asks." Santana adds and he nods walking away. "Yummy we should drink these everyday." Santana says taking another sip.

"Agreed." We enter Spanish at that moment. More people staring in admiration and confusion. I look at Finn who is staring longingly at Rachel. "You know what I think the Quaterback needs to be slushied." I say once we sit down.

"Jealous he is staring at your girl?"

"Rachel isn't my girl and he can stare all he wants as long as he keeps his hands off her." I say with wicked smirk.

* * *

I walk out of Spanish to see Quinn and Santana talking with Azimio and Karofsky. They nod running off. I'm confused as hell I don't get why they are doing Quinn's bidding maybe it's to get in her pants. I feel a surge of jealousy and angry at the thought. Finn catches up with me grabbing my shoulder. "Rach can we please just talk?" I push him off walking to my locker. He is about 5 feet behind me when Azimio and Karofsky come back with slushies in their hands.

I cover myself waiting for the cold ice to hit me but it doesn't. I open my eyes to see Finn covered head to toe in slushie. Quinn walks past with a smirk. "Big deal around here huh?" Santana says with a laugh and Quinn laughs too. I realize they set this up as pay back for asking her out. Maybe Quinn Fabray is just a mean, pretty girl but why is she so different around me. The two bullies look at the two cheerleaders like they are goddess and wanting their approval.

"Why the hell did you do that, I'm your captain!" Finn shouts at the guys who just slushied him.

"You deserved it treat Rachel with respect." Azimio says looking at Finn. Quinn set this up for me? Why would she do that?

"You slushied Rachel this morning!" Finn shouts back and I'm thankful no furnace is around for him to kick.

"Quinn showed us the error in our ways and that Rachel Berry is going to be a star so we should treat her like one." Karofsky explains and I smile at the thought. He turns to me. "We will protect you from idiots, please forgive us." I am stood in shock. I see Finn has stormed off. What the hell is going on? "Dude we forgot to get Quinn, Santana and Brittany their drinks!" He says looking urgent.

"Your right, quick!" They sprint off like their lives depended on it. Kurt and Mercedes walk up to me with concerned expressions.

Kurt puts his hand on my shoulder. "Are you all right?" He asks in concern.

"Quinn got them to stop Finn harassing me and to protect me." I mutter in complete confusion.

"Yeah Karofsky came up to me and said he was sorry and that he would kick anyone's ass for bulling me earlier because Quinn told him the error in his ways." Kurt said as we walk to Geography to find Quinn smiling at Brittany who looks to be in the middle of a story. Karofsky walks into the class handing them their drinks quickly. "Ooo is it cherry?" Brittany asks all giddy.

"Yes, did I get it right?" He asks looking at Quinn who nods. He walks back to his seat.

"Yummy I told you High School is fun!" Brittany exclaims making Quinn chuckle.

"Quinn thank you for helping Karofsky and Azimio over their bullying ways." Kurt says making them turn to look at us.

"We are all in Glee club right, so we have to look after each other." She says taking a sip of her drink. A small flash of red appears in her eyes but is gone faster than it was there. Brittany's had the same every time she took a sip.

"Why did you order that slushie on Finn?" Kurt asks Quinn who smirks.

"He was being a jackass to Rachel." She explains giving me a quick wink.

"Lord Tubbington would like one of these drinking." Brittany says to Quinn who smiles sweetly at her best friend. "But without the bl." Quinn puts her hand over Brittany's mouth shutting her up before she can finish.

"Yeah I'll get one of the boys to get him one before we leave." Quinn says with a tight smile turning to the front. What was Brittany going to say was in the drink that Quinn had to shut her up about?

Then I notice Sam staring at Quinn. She notices him and rolls her eyes however he winks. I look at the blonde girl she looks annoyed at this whole situation before whispering something to Brittany who looks at Sam and laughs.

So I've found out that Quinn Fabray has three sides to her: first side is when she's with Brittany and Santana a caring friend, second side is when she's just with Santana she's kind of a bitch and the third is what I've only seen her use with me the flirtatious side. She's confusing as hell. Most people will only ever see the second side because they is her most common one to use.

The class ends and almost everyone sighs in relief that we no longer have to listen to her rant on and on about Global Warming. The rest of the day isn't that bad really. Quinn gets Finn slushied again for some reason, I think he keeps on pissing her off. Azimio brought me and Kurt two slushies to drink which freaked us both out. I'm walking out of the car park when I hear someone call my name. I know who it is, Quinn. "Hello Quinn." I say with a smile.

"Hi, so you know how we have to get to know each other for Glee?" She asks and I nod. "Do you want to come over to my house and work on getting know one another?" She asks and I've not noticed we've arrived at her car.

I feel butterflies in my stomach thinking about being at her house. "Y-yes of course." I say and she smiles opening the door. "I thought you drove with Brittany and Santana." I say and she nods.

"Yeah we all live together with my sister but they are going to Breadstix so those bitches can walk." She says with a smirk opening my door for me. I get into the car then she closes my door for me. She gets into the drivers side driving off at a quite fast speed.

"You know this is a 30mph road and you're going 50mph." I say and she rolls her eyes, she also isn't wearing a seat belt.

"Live a little and I won't crash." She says not taking her eyes off the road speeding up, 60mph. She looks at me to see me pouting. Quinn slows down back to 30mph. "There, don't pout or I might have to kiss it off your face." She flirts making me blush.

"I wouldn't complain." I flirt right back and she grins then I see a slight blush making me grin like a fool. "But I would if you driving." I add and she groans.

"You really need to lighten up, I was like you once being a good girl following the rules. Maybe I could relive some of that pressure." She says the last part in a seductive tone.

"With your hands or mouth." I ask in the same tone as she used biting my lip.

"Are you implying we have sex?" Quinn asks in a horrified manner but I can see the joke behind here.

I join in on the horrified look. "What no Quinn Fabray get your pretty blonde head out of the gutter." I say with a gasp making her laugh. We pull into a driveway with a black Audi S4 and a white Jeep. The house is two stores and is mostly white with a light sky blue tiled roof. The door looks to be oak wood. Quinn gets out of the car and is at my door in almost a blink of an eye. I think I got detracted by her glorious ass. She opens my door offering a hand. I take it feeling jolts send through my body as our hands touch.

She opens the door for her house walking in with me just behind. "Frannie I'm home with a friend whilst Santana and Brittany are at dinner." She shouts and a blonde walks through to her and looks worried when she says dinner. Then at me and looks guilty. Quinn's sister walks away without a second glance. "Bitch." Quinn mutters walking upstairs and I follow her. It has three bedrooms, I'm guessing one is for Franny and another for Quinn then Brittany and Santana share. There are about 5 other guest rooms with nothing in them.

"How long have Brittany and Santana been together?" I ask and Quinn opens the door to what must be her room.

"Too long to remember but they are sometimes off and on then at others all gross and having sex all over the house." She says and shudders. I nod at the new piece of information. "What do your parents do?" She asks sitting down on her bed patting the place next to her for me to sit.

I do as I was told. "My dad is a banker and my daddy is a Elementary school teacher." I wait for the weird look to say I've just said dad twice but there isn't one.

"Bet they would love me."

"Why are you so such you don't even know them?" I ask and Quinn smirks.

"Everyone loves me even your dads would turn straight for me." I laugh at the thought of my dads throwing themselves at Quinn. "I'm kidding I'm not into guys." She says with a smirk.

"Same." I say without thinking and she nods. I realize she is the first person I've told except my dads.

"Have you told that moron Finn that he's your or was your beard?" Quinn says and I shake my head. "Can I be there when you do because he called Brittany stupid and I want to rub it into his face?" I laugh at how much she hates Finn.

"No that's mean anyway when's your birthday?"

"27th September, when yours?" Quinn answers quickly.

"18th December." I pause for a second feeling this strange boost of confidence knowing she is gay. "Okay would you like to go on a date with me?" She looks shocked for a moment before regaining her composer.

"Y-yeah su-sure." She stutters and I see she is frustrated by the fact she did. I giggle at her. "If anyone ever asks you I never stuttered." She says in complete embarrassment. I smile at her.

"Yes you did." Santana walks into the room with a smirk totally wreaking the moment.

"Fuck you Santana." Quinn snaps and I have no idea how she heard. The door is closed and we weren't talking at all loud.

"Sanny I thought you wanted to have sex not be mean to Q." Brittany says walking into the room. Santana leaves the room without another word with Brittany next to her. I hear a slam against Quinn's door.

"Not against my door or I become the biggest cockblocker, metaphorically, for the next century." Quinn shouts and Santana growls moving from the door. Their door shuts. "My life in a nutshell." Quinn mutters with a chuckle. "When should this date be?" She asks

"Friday and I will organise everything." I have 2 days to plan this and make it perfect. My phone buzzes from a text.

Daddy- Hi sweetie your dad and I need to talk to you when are you going to be home xox

Rachel- Okay I will be home xox

Quinn raises her very sexy eyebrow at me. "My dads need to talk to me at home, umm can you drive me? I can just walk that would be fine too. I don't mean to put you got of your way or be inconvenient or anything. I'll just walk. Thank you for agreeing to go on a date with me." I stand up trying to leave and I see Quinn grinning.

"Rachel I would love to drive you home." She says standing up leaving her room with me just behind. Frannie glares at Quinn with slight fear as we walk out of the house.

The car ride back is mostly the same playful flirting it was on the way here. I point out my house and she stops. I get out of the car. "Bye Rachel." Quinn says wiggling her fingers in a goodbye.

"Goodbye Quinn." I close her door and she speeds off at way over 30mph. "Watch your speed!" I shout and I hear a laugh. I can't take this stupid smile off my face as I walk into my house.

* * *

I arrive home after dropping Rachel off at her house. I take of the stupid smile which is on my face, I'm calling it my Rachel Berry smile. I walk into the house to see my decent relative Frannie sat on the couch. "Did you really have to use that girl for food, she seemed nice." Frannie is human but I pay for her living here to keep up appearances when we are at school.

"She is nice and I didn't put my fangs anywhere near her neck for you information." I say walking upstairs. Why do I feel so bad for lying to Rachel about Frannie being my sister, ugh why do I have this connect with a human.

Santana is stood at the top of the stairs with a bra on and jeans. "Hey Q, I know what you're feeling right now, remember Britt?" Santana says and I nod.

 _"Q I can't hurt her and she's just so human how can I allow her to be with me when I've lied so much?" Santana said as we are at the bar getting drinks whilst Brittany, Santana's new girlfriend, is dancing._

 _"San you know I love you and so does Brittany but not as a best friend. She might accept you and if she doesn't fuck her! She doesn't deserve you." Our eyes go back to Brittany who is giggling coming over to us. "I'll meet you at home." I say walking off leaving them to talk._

 _"Brittany we need to talk just know I love you and want to be with you forever that's why I'm telling you this."_

"She makes you smile and makes you nervous which I haven't seen with anyone else. I know it hurts to lie but until you are sure she is the one then tell her just only lie about you being a vampire. She might accept you or fuck her! You deserve better." Santana tells me quoting what I said to her when she wanted to tell Brittany she was a vampire.

"Best thing that ever happened to me." Brittany says pulling the side of Santana's face so their lips meet in a passionate kiss. I smile at them before leaving them to their own happiness.

* * *

 **The lies begin kind of but even the littlest of lies can become a bad thing, also Rachel is super dramatic so that will also happen when she does find out about everything. Also a more human side of Quinn as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Monday, another update. Thank you for all of the support we are on 25 follows, 12 favourites and 4 reviews. If you enjoy please leave support.**

* * *

I walk into English to find Rachel sat in her seat with a grin. "Hello Quinn."

"Hello Rachel." I say mimicking her voice and she giggles. "You're so cute when you giggle." Rachel blushes.

"You're cute when you stutter." I find myself blushing, _what the fuck is wrong with me? Damn you Rachel Berry and your hold over me._

"Hmm it's Thursday right?"

"Yes Quinn it's Thursday." Rachel answers and I nod.

"So tomorrow is Friday." Rachel grins knowing what I'm meaning. "Did you know I'm going on a date with the most beautiful person I've ever seen on Friday?" Rachel blushes again.

"So am I but she's way more beautiful than what your date would be." It's my turn to blush again. _What is wrong with me? Oh right I'm getting complimented by Rachel. Remember words and keep talking don't you dare stutter again._

"Can't happen, she has the nicest ass, brown eyes which make me want to smile like a fool and her voice is like silk." _Good job we used words, see she blushed. We are doing good._

"Sorry Quinn can't beat my date, you see she's the head cheerleader and oh my Barbra that skirt, then her hair is golden and all I want to do if run my fingers through it and I could stare into her hazel eyes all day." _Ugh stop making me blush Rachel!_ Thankful the teacher walks in and I wink turning to the front.

I meet Santana in the hall being handed my blood slushie and hiding the moan which was almost caused when I can taste the blood mixed with the sugar. "Oh by the way the whole Hockey team is now under our control, they were pissing me off saying that Britt and I are confused with our sexuality so now they are our minions." Santana says as we start walking down the corridor with the pupils parting like the Red Sea.

"Minions are better than dead bodies." I add and Santana nods in agreement. We are stopped in the middle of the hallway by Coach Sylvester. We walk with her to her office and sit down.

"What is going on in that Glee club?"

"We have to get to know each other, I've got Stubbies McCripple-Pants whilst Q has got Hobbit." Santana tells her and I feel a burning anger at her making fun of Rachel but I cover it up.

"Hmm nothing I can use, go back to class tell Weepy the Vest clown I was talking to you." I have to resist a laugh at her nickname her Mr. Schuester. She quickly scribes two notes signing them handing them over to each of us.

"Yes Coach." We both say in unison at the same time leaving her office. I look down at the note and smirk thinking I don't even need this.

I get back to class and hand the notes over to Mr. Schuester who nods letting us sit down. I look at Rachel and feel physically sick with myself for being part of the destruction of her favorite part of the day. I just want to crawl into a whole and die. Another lie I'm telling Rachel. God I feel awful.

I don't let it show I just smile back and sit down next to Santana. My best friend rubs my back in a comforting manner and I smile at her silently thanking her. "We should give Sue false information about what is happening in the Glee club." Santana suggests in a whisper.

"Yeah I feel sick with guilt lying to her." I admit to Santana.

"I know."

"I don't want to lie but she might run away from me if I don't." I continue in the whisper which our whole conversation has been in.

"I know."

"I just don't want to hurt her, I can already feel myself falling for her." I look at Rachel who is fully tuned in to the lesson.

"I know."

"Why do us vampire need heightened emotions I could totally avoid her then and not put her through this." I put my head down on the desk in defeat.

"Q get your head off the desk before I put your head through it." I hear Santana says and I groan sitting up straight. "Good Q I've known you for over 600 years and you like this is creepy so stop being a baby. I know what your feeling remember back when I met Britt in the 20's so stop being a little bitch and suck it up!" Santana says in a whisper and I run my hands through my hair.

"You were worse." I mutter like a little child would.

"Yeah that was because being gay was a bad thing back then and I didn't want her family and friends to hurt her however Berry's family is gay then her best friend is gay too. The biggest homophobes here are our minions." Santana explains and I frown knowing she's totally right.

"I fucking hate you." I snap hating it when she's right. She smirks and I grab her hand breaking her middle finger with a sick smile. She bites her hand to avoid grunting in pain when she holds it in place so it can heal.

"Ouch what the fuck Q!" She shouts angrily. Mr. Schue, _wait I just called him Mr. Schue fuck!_ Mr. Schuester looks at us confused. Rachel is just as confused.

"What happened?" He asks us and I hide a smirk.

"I accidentally stabbed her with my pen thinking it was my paper, sorry San." I say in a innocent tone.

"Does it need looking at?" He asks Santana who is clenching his fists trying not to start a fight.

"No." She quickly answers glaring at me. Everyone turns back to Mr. Schuester who starts teaching again as if nothing happened. "I guess I did break your neck when you were helping me with Brittany so even I guess." I break all of her fingers at once and she bites her lip to stop a noise of pain.

"Now we're even." I say and she puts her fingers in a place so they can heal. Santana crossed her arms and I laughed hard but covered it up with a coughing fit. "Do you still love me?"

"Fuck you Fabray."

"That would be cheating on Britt though." I say in a shocked tone and she glares. I pout. "Do you not love me anymore Sanny?"

"Go fuck Berry." She snaps and I smirk. I notice Rachel looking at us with a still confused expressions. Our eyes lock and I feel myself getting lost in those beautiful brown orbs. "I'm going to tell the whole school we are vampires."

"Cool Santana." I say not really listening to what she is saying being to engrossed in Rachel.

"I'm also going to fuck you on top of the table."

"You do that." The responses are automatic with me not listening to a word she is saying.

"I fucked Rachel last night too."

"That's great Santana." I hit over the head and I snap out of it. I glare at Santana. "What was that for?"

I notice Rachel giggle quietly. "For totally zoning out on me because you were having eye sex with the Hobbit." I hit Santana back and a war of glares begun. It was thankfully broken up by the bell meaning we have to move. Santana walks out just in front of me before we go opposite directions.

I quickly catch up with Rachel who is being followed by Finn. I didn't use vampire speed, maybe slightly. "Hey Rachel." I say completely ignoring Finn. She smiles sweetly at me.

"Hello Quinn." I glare at Finn who seems angry at my presence.

"Can't you see me and Rachel were in the middle of a conversation." Finn snaps and I roll my eyes.

"Rachel was he always this stupid or did he hit his head on something really hard?" I ask Rachel totally ignoring the fuming moron behind us. Rachel hides a laugh.

"Were you always this mean or did something make you this mean?" He says trying to mock me and I laugh.

"Yeah I think I was but only to ignorant, self absorbed assholes who don't know what the meaning of no." I say with a shrug and he frowns probably not expecting that.

"Quinn we have science let's go. Finn you should go to your class." She wraps her fingers around my wrist and I look down at it trying to hide the smile which it almost brings. "Please." She pleads in a whisper and I nod not being able to say no letting her pulling me away from Finn. He sulks off in the opposite direction. "Thank you for making Finn back off from me but please stop making fights with him. He has anger issues and I'm scared if he gets angry enough he might hurt you and I definitely don't want that." I smile at her concern, even though even if Finn tried to hurt me he would be dead before he could even throw a punch.

"Okay I won't make fights with him unless he starts on." I promise and I realize her fingers are still on my wrist.

"That means the slushies too." She adds and I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"You're killin' me Berry." I say in the way it was said in the movie or television show or something like that, I can't really remember, which Santana made me watch so she could make fun of it. She laughs, that's my new favorite sound. "Fine I'll stop the slushies but you really need to shut him down."

"Are you jealous?" She asks once we reach our science room.

"You wish." _Yes I'm very much jealous, that oaf got to touch you, kiss you, call you his and I've not even got close._ I take my seat next to Brittany. Who smiles at me happily like she always does. I love Britt, in the total best friend sense by the way.

* * *

I'm sat next to Rachel in Glee due to the fact Mr. Schue, _ugh I did it again._ Mr Schuester wants us to say one thing we learnt about our partner over the last two days. Puck stands up. "I learnt that Tina's stutter was fake." Puck said with a shrug. _Who the hell fakes a stutter?_

"I learnt that Puck had his first threesome at 7 but that was all he told me." Tina says with frown and I have a weird feeling he's lying but whatever.

Santana rolls her eyes knowing she's next. "I found out that Cripps was in a car accident that was how he got in that chair." Santana says totally insensibility sitting back down. Everyone bar Britt and I look at her shocked, mostly because are used to it by now.

"Lezpez is only here because Brittany wanted to come here." Artie says and I look at Santana who shrugs.

"I've heard a lot worse mostly from Quinn." Santana comments and I laugh remembering all of the nicknames I have for her. "Fuck off!" She snaps at me making me laugh again.

"Santana language!" Mr. Schuester shouts, we both roll our eyes at that.

"Brittany has a cat called Lord Tubbington." Finn says breaking up mine and Santana's mini argument.

"Finn is the Quarterback and is number 5." Brittany says and I notice she is drinking one of the slushies which Azimio and Karofsky bring us. _Great now I'm hungry!_

"Mike wants to go to Julliard after we graduate." Mercedes says and her voice is shows everyone's boredom.

"Mercedes calls herself a closeted diva." _I think I'm going to rip my own heart out at this rate._

"Kurt," bah bah bah bah

"Sam," bah bah bah bah

"Joe," bah bah bah

"Blaine," bah bah bah bah bah

"Quinn," I start listening again when I hear Rachel's amazing voice, _oh my god I'm becoming soft, crap!_ "has a sister called Frannie," I cringe at the lie which just came out of her mouth."and likes to drive above the speed limit." I hear Santana laugh.

"Yeah she fucking does once we went 150 because Q wanted to prove a point, it was the best." She says and I see everyone bar Brittany looks shocked.

"That was only because you were fucking Brittany in the back of my car and I said I would if you didn't stop!" I retort looking at Santana who smirks.

"Quinn language!"

"Fuck off Fabray you were being a cockblocker all month!" She says right back standing up.

"Santana language!"

"That was because you crashed my Lamborghini so I decided to make you not have fucking sex!" I stand up moving closer pushing her slightly. She pushed back harder. I push her into the wall with quite a bit of force. She slaps me across the face hard.

"Guys stop fighting." Brittany whines but both of us take no notice. Santana grabs my shoulders pushing me into other wall with a lot more force making me wince. I kick her across onto the ground and her head slams into the piano. She is about to vamp into me totally forgetting we are around a bunch of humans when Brittany gets in between us. "You two fight over the stupidest things." She says and I storm out of the choir room. Like I said Santana and I fight a lot.

I punch the wall and I hear my knuckles crack under the pressure. "Shit." I curse noticing the bent in the wall.

"Are you okay?" I hear Rachel say from behind me.

"Yeah Santana and I have been at each other's throats all day it was going to explode sometime at least it was in public." I say turning around to face her. Rachel steps closer to me looking for any injuries. She won't find any.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head. "No and I learnt that Rachel Berry is an amazing caring person who will come after me after I've just exploded." She smiles at that.

"Hmm I learnt that Quinn Fabray can be really sexy when she's angry." I laugh at that feeling my mood become better. "Also Quinn if you ever go 150mph when I'm in your car I will kill you." I laugh again and so does she. I never knew why with some of the simplistic things Brittany could tame Santana's anger but Rachel is doing it right now without even trying.

"Don't have sex in the back of my car then." We start walking out of the school.

"Darn! There goes our afternoon plans." She says in a fact disappointed voice. I laugh again feeling all of the anger go away.

We reach our car and I press her against it so our bodies our almost touching. "Want a ride home?" I ask moving away from the car. She realizes a deep breathe blushing.

"Y-yes, fuck! Yes I-I would v-v-ery much like, ugh! Yes I would very much like that." She stutters clearly turned on and I get into the car. She quickly follows.

"You okay Rachel?" I ask in an innocent tone.

"Just drive Quinn before I make you go 150mph." She says and I almost moan at the thought, almost. I start my car and this time I go the speed limit all the way to Rachel's house. _Damn I am going soft._

I walked into the house to see Santana sat on the couch, Brittany on her left nudging her. "Sorry I slapped you." She says and I call tell it's sincere.

"I'm sorry I pushed you and kicked you into the piano." I say with as much as sincerity as her because I really am sorry. This happens all the time. "What did Mr. Schuester say after I left?" I ask her and she smirks.

"Oh he dismissed us after Berry went after you. I went the opposite way to you just after that and Britt followed me." She tells me and I think this is the first time she's called Rachel something without it being insulting.

"Yay we are all friends again!" Brittany shouts clapping. Both San and I laugh at how adorable she is. Santana looks lovingly at her girlfriend as I go upstairs. _You see Brittany keeps us from falling apart. She always does._

Friday, the day Rachel and I have our date. But first I need go get through school _fun!_ English was okay, the same flirtatious banter between Rachel and I. Santana and I make fun of Mr. Schuester though out Spanish. Science Brittany is talking about random things. Maths is the same as Science. Geography is way too boring with Kurt and Rachel talking about Broadway. History is the same as English. I don't get my minions to slushie Finn as promised.

I have Cheerios practice after school so I do that. Sue is working us very hard, for a human standard, I have to act being tired. Most of the girls already fear me which makes me happy. Sue is happy I'm not dying of exhaustion by the end so thinks I'm worthy. All round an alright day.

Any way Rachel told me to pick her up at 7, how she can't drive saying it's pointless because when she lives in New York she will just walk everywhere so why learn. She's telling me where to drive, _oh and to stay in the speed limit or this will be our last date_. I laughed when she said that.

I pull up at her door, in Santana's Audi because she stole my car earlier, have I mentioned Santana is a bitch? Well she is. I get out of car knocking on the door to see a man looking at me, I think it's meant to be intimidating, but I wouldn't know. Parents don't scare me. "You must be Quinn."

"Must I be?" I ask raising an eyebrow and he laughs.

"I like you, that Hudson boy peed himself. I'm Leroy one of Rachel's fathers." I laugh at the thought so does he. He offers his hand for me to shake which I do.

"Scaring Finn to almost wetting himself is something we have in common." We laugh again, I told Rachel her dads would love me. I can tell this is the scary one and within a minute I've won him over already.

"Hiram come meet Quinn before Rachel notices she's here and throws a diva tantrum that we didn't tell her." He calls her his husband with a slight laugh. "Come in." He says letting me inside the house. I walk through the threshold of the house without a problem with me being invited in.

A man with glasses comes with a shocked expression. "You've won Leroy over already?" He asks in shock.

"We both share a hatred for Finn Hudson." Leroy replies and I laugh knowing how true it is. _Why can't all parents be like this? Oh right with me they always are, I'm way to charming to hate if I don't want you to hate me._

"Ugh I was thankful Rachel was gay because that Finn boy is a moron." Hiram says rubbing his temples and we all laugh. "Rachel said you moved from New York."

"Yeah my best friend, Brittany wanted to come somewhere quiet and I owed her one whilst my other best friend, Santana is way too whipped to ever say no." I say with a shrug.

"Ugh you always do this!" I hear Rachel's voice coming down the stairs. "Try and scare..." She sees us all smiling and stops mid-sentence. Looking in between us all in a confused manner.

"Told you so." Is all is say and I know she just rolled her eyes. I turn to look at her and my mouth goes dry. She's wearing tight skinny jeans which show off her ass perfectly. A black shirt which shows just enough cleavage that makes my mind go racing. "Y-you look," amazing, sexy, totally fuckable. "beautiful." I say when our eyes connect. "Just wow." She smiles brightly.

"You look beautiful too." She says clearly amused by my lack of words. I use all of my willpower not to take her right there and then. Her fingers snake around my wrist pulling me out of the house. "Bye dad, daddy." She closes the door behind us. "Different car?"

"Santana stole mine so I stole her car. Don't worry I decontaminated it before I came to your house. The amount of crap in it was unbelievable and that's without the smell of sex in it. However it's totally fine now." I say opening the door for her. I didn't really clean it, I got some random teenage boy to do it for me. No way in hell I'm going near that car with what I know happens in there.

"Do they have a thing for car sex?" Rachel asks getting in. I notice her dads watching from the window. I wink at them quickly and wave too. They hide behind the curtains pretending not to be there.

I get into my side of the car closing the door behind me. "They just have a thing for sex." I pull out of the drive. "So Milady where am I driving too?" Rachel smiles at me putting an place into the sat-nav which is built into the car. I look at the directions and shrug starting to follow them.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. If you did please follow or favourite if you haven't already! PM me or review to ask a question or just to leave some support on the story. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **So next chapter which is Next Monday- The date, some unexpected visitors come to Lima, Jealous Rachel, Finn gets beaten up, Jealous Quinn and someone find out...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the support, keep it up and please enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel makes me pull up near this park. Once we are both our of the car her fingers go around my wrist, not that I'm complaining. We pass a few trees before reaching a secluded piece of land with trees all around it. There is a picnic blanket and a basket to the side of it. Some speakers, probably battery powered, opposite to the basket. "I know it's cheesy but going to a restaurant is way too impersonal then I didn't really know what you liked so I don't know." She says before I can really even judge it not that I was going to. She puts her MP3 into it and it starts playing a song I don't know so I block it out.

"Rachel it's amazing but one question how was this already set up?" I ask and our fingers intertwine. I look down at them and so does Rachel then back up at her to see a smile, I think I'm smiling back. I like her hand in mine, our palms pressed against each other's like they belong there. As if we were made to be together.

"Kurt owes me for setting up a date for him and Blaine." She answers sitting down on the blanket. I do the same. "So Quinn what did you do in New York?"

"You aren't just dating me to find out about New York are you?" I tease and she looks horrified for a moment.

"No no of course not, I really like you...ugh why did I ask you to come here when all your going to do is make fun of me?" Rachel said in defeat and I chuckle at how over dramatic she is.

"Because you really like me."

"Ugh stop making fun of me!" I smile at her. "Stop smiling I'm trying to be mad here." I grin and kissing her hand.

"New York was fun, it wasn't just Britt, San and I. There was Kitty, Marley, Ryder and Jake there too. We were a big family. I liked Kitty the most she is kinda like a mix between Santana and I, I'm prettier and Santana is a bit more of a bitch." I say and she frowns probably thinking I was dating Kitty or something, yes I turned her and the rest but I wasn't in love with the girl we were friends. "I was never will any of them Kitty was with Ryder and Marley was with Jake. So stop with the jealous act." I kiss her hand again making her smile again.

"So you were single?" I simply nod kissing her knuckles. Her skin is so soft under my lips, I wonder if it is the same everywhere else. "Why?"

"Well I never found anyone that I liked, sure I was asked a lot but I never found someone beautiful, funny, ambitious and a good person. Well until I met you." I say and I see her lips twitch upwards. The song Photograph by Ed Sheeran starts playing. "Dance with me." I say standing up and she looks confused. "Come on I bet you've never danced with someone who doesn't step on your feet every 5 seconds, dance with me Rachel." I offer a hand pulling her up. My hands finger her waist and her arms wrap around my neck.

 _Loving can hurt_  
 _Loving can hurt sometimes_  
 _But it's the only thing that I know_  
 _When it gets hard_  
 _You know it can get hard_  
 _sometimes_  
 _It is the only thing that makes us_  
 _feel alive_

It's kind of ironic how I'm not really alive. Her body seems right in my arms swaying back and forth.

 _We keep this love in a photograph_  
 _We made these memories for._  
 _ourselves_  
 _Where our eyes are never closing_  
 _Hearts are never broken_  
 _Times forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_  
 _Inside the pocket_  
 _Of your ripped jeans_  
 _Holdin' me closer_  
 _'Til our eyes meet_  
 _You won't ever be alone_  
 _Wait for me to come home_

I spin her once and she giggles with a grin enjoying herself. Our eyes lock. I sing the next part.

 _"Loving can heal_  
 _Loving can mend your soul_  
 _And it's the only thing that I_  
 _know, know_  
 _I swear it will get easier_  
 _Remember that with every piece of_  
 _ya_  
 _And it's the only thing we take with_  
 _us when we die."_

She smiles widely at me as I sing the chorus again. I realize this is the first time she's heard me sing. I like this her being so close to me that I hear her heartbeat thumping loudly in her chest and pressed against mine.

 _"We keep this love in this photograph_  
 _We made these memories for ourselves_  
 _Where our eyes are never closing_  
 _Our hearts were never broken_  
 _Times forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_  
 _Inside the pocket_  
 _Of your ripped jeans_  
 _Holdin' me closer_  
 _'Til our eyes meet_  
 _You won't ever be alone_

 _And if you hurt me_  
 _That's OK, baby, only words bleed_  
 _Inside these pages you just hold me_  
 _And I won't ever let you go_

 _Wait for me to come home_  
 _Wait for me to come home_  
 _Wait for me to come home_  
 _Wait for me to come home."_

I spin her again and for a moment I forget who I am, I'm no longer Quinn Fabray. I'm just Quinn, the girl on a date with Rachel. Our eyes locked as I sing the rest of the song. Our bodies pressed tighter against the other's as if clinching for dear life.

 _"Loving can hurt_  
 _Loving can hurt sometimes_  
 _But it's the only thing that I know_  
 _When it gets hard_  
 _You know it can get hard sometimes_  
 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

 _We keep this love in a photograph_  
 _We made these memories for ourselves_  
 _Where our eyes are never closing_  
 _Hearts are never broken_  
 _Times forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_  
 _Inside the pocket_  
 _Of your ripped jeans_  
 _Holdin' me closer_  
 _'Til our eyes meet_  
 _You won't ever be alone_  
 _Wait for me to come home_

 _Loving can heal_  
 _Loving can mend your soul_  
 _And it's the only thing that I know, know_  
 _I swear it will get easier_  
 _Remember that with every piece of ya_  
 _And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

 _We keep this love in this photograph_  
 _We made these memories for ourselves_  
 _Where our eyes are never closing_  
 _Our hearts were never broken_  
 _Times forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_  
 _Inside the pocket_  
 _Of your ripped jeans_  
 _Holdin' me closer_  
 _'Til our eyes meet_  
 _You won't ever be alone_

 _And if you hurt me_  
 _That's OK, baby, only words bleed_  
 _Inside these pages you just hold me_  
 _And I won't ever let you go_

 _Wait for me to come home_  
 _Wait for me to come home_  
 _Wait for me to come home_  
 _Wait for me to come home_

 _Oh you can fit me_  
 _Inside the necklace you got when you were 16_  
 _Next to your heartbeat_  
 _Where I should be_  
 _Keep it deep within your soul_

 _And if you hurt me_  
 _Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed_  
 _Inside these pages you just hold me_  
 _And I won't ever let you go_

 _When I'm away_  
 _I will remember how you kissed me_  
 _Under the lamppost_  
 _Back on 6th street_  
 _Hearing you whisper through the phone,_  
 _Wait for me to come home."_

As the music stops our lips crash together. Her lips make me feel alive and warm. Her hands run through my hair as mine are locked around her waist keeping her ever closer to my body. Her scent is invading all of my senses sending me into overdrive. Her lips taste like vanilla and a bit of cherry lip gloss. I would of laughed if her lips weren't pressed against mine. I still smile into the kiss so does she. I feel the urge to rip into her neck and taste her sweet, sweet blood which lives there but I push it away and kiss her harder. She breaks the kiss and is slightly panting. I can't help the stupid grin on my face. "That was the best kiss I've ever had." She admits and I can't say I'm surprised.

"Same and cherry lip gloss really Berry?" I say and she giggles. I've kissed thousands of people over my life but that is the only kiss I had on a emotional level without me just wanting to drink their blood and have sex.

"Shut up Fabray." She replies in a joking tone. I kiss her again and she kisses me back. I don't think I can ever have enough of her lips, I'm hooked already like she's a drug, my own personal drug which I can never get enough of. For the next hour we talk, kiss without tongue for all of you pervs out there and we eat some of the picnic food. I don't need to eat but my body works like human's do if I drink blood enough. So my hair and nails grow by the way.

I arrive at her house pulling up. She slightly frowns knowing she has to leave. "Goodbye Rachel." I say reaching over to open the door for her letting our bodies brush causing a slight sensation to fill my body. Once I sit up she pulls me into a kiss. It is quick but still amazing as always when Rachel kisses me or I kiss her.

"Goodbye Quinn." She gets out of my car. I can't help my eyes wandering down to her ass with those never ending legs as she walks away. It must be legal for someone to be that perfect. She opens the door turning to blow a kiss at me. I pretend to catch it putting it to my heart. She smiles closing her door. "Dads I'm home!" She shouts.

"How was the date, sweetie?" Hiram asks. I can hear this thanks to my amazing vampire hearing and it's not cheating, well it kind of is cheating.

"Brilliant, Quinn is amazing and I loved every minute of it." I drive off as soon as she finishing talking. _God I'm smiling like a fool! Ugh I need to stop before I get home or Santana will never let me live it down._

I walk into my house to find it weirdly quiet. I know San and Britt are home so why is it so quiet? I know this because my car is back in the driveway which Santana stole. "San, Britt, you home?" I shout but no response, _weird_. I walk further into the house to see the one light in the living room is on. No sex sounds or smell so what are they doing?

Once I reach the room I notice six shadowy figures. I flip the lights on to see Brittany and Santana on the left. The other four are Marley, Kitty, Jake and Ryder. "Looks what the cat dragged in?" I say hugging Marley first. Kitty rolls her eyes before hugging me. Jake and Ryder are just smiles as I hug them. I'm a little shocked they are here.

"Q why do you smell like human?" Kitty asks raising an eyebrow.

"Because she just spent the last out making out with one, oh wait that was a hobbit my bad." Santana says with a laugh. I shot her a glare. I mouth 'fuck you' making her laugh even more.

The four youngest vampire seems shocked. "Can I met this human who melted Quinn?" Jake asks in a cheeky manner making me roll my eyes.

"Maybe if your a good little boy." I retort making them all laugh. "Why are you all here? We've been gone for like a week." I say raising my eyebrows.

"We got bored and Marley wanted to try this whole being a normal human teenager thing." Ryder explains with a small shrug.

"Yay the whole family is back together!" Brittany shouts happily and that is what we are. A big, messy family of vampires who would die for each other.

"We can all beat up Finn and play volleyball with him and watch his man boobs jiggle in the wind." Santana says with a smirk and I laugh.

"I can't I promised Rachel to lay off Finn so no walrus volleyball." I shut her down. I know what is coming. "If you dare your head will be rolling across the fall within seconds." I threaten playfully and we all laugh. The family really is all back together and no one is complaining. Maybe Finn if he pissed me off too much.

* * *

I'm still in a seriously happy mood after my date with Quinn on Friday even though it is Monday today. I walk up to Mercedes and Kurt who are in probably gossiping. "Hello Mercedes, Kurt." I say and the smile at me.

"Hey Rach." Mercedes says with a smile. Even though we are both always fighting for solos we are good friends really.

"Hi Rach. Have you seen the four new students this morning which were escorted by the Unholy Trinity?" I'm confused Quinn never mentioned new students last night. It probably slipped her mind how most of her time her lips were on mine. A smile creeps on my face at the thought.

"What's that smile for, girl?" Mercedes asks and I shake out of it.

"Nothing I was just thinking about New York next year." I easily lie not ready to be screaming that I'm dating Quinn yet. It's not that I'm ashamed of her, I'm just scared. I notice Quinn walking down the hall with a blonde next to her, they are laughing. Quinn notices me and starts walking our way.

"That's one of the new students I was talking about." Kurt says but I'm barely listening, were they flirting. We aren't even together so I have no right to be angry but it just makes me so jealous.

"Hey Rach." She says stopping. The blonde next to her is about to say something before Quinn interrupts. "Kitty Wilde don't you even dare." She says with a grin. Wait is this Kitty from her friends in New York? "Play nice and I'll give you a ball of yarn to play with when we get home."

"That was one time!" She complains with a pout making Quinn laugh.

"Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt meet Kitty. Kitty meet Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt." She says and Kitty rolls her eyes. "Say hi Kitty-cat." Quinn says in a playful tone.

"Yes mom." She drones and Quinn looks offended. "Hi I'm Kitty." She expanded a hand to us. I shake it.

"Rachel Berry." I know the look in her eyes, the I'm overly happy but really I'm your worst nightmare look.

"Come Kitty, we should get back before your boyfriend starts acting like a kicked puppy saying that your cheating on him with me again." Quinn says with a smirk. I feel a wave of anger that she literally just in front of me said that everyone thinking they have sex, ugh.

"Leave Ryder alone and I did cheat on him with you." Quinn rolls her eyes dramatically and jealousy hits again.

"Yeah best sex of your life and I like Marley better than you, she doesn't bitch to me about shit and she doesn't steal my stuff." Quinn says walking off with Kitty.

"I stole your car big deal and unlike San I didn't crash it."

I turn back to Kurt and Mercedes who seem a bit confused. "Quinn said they were in New York on Friday, when did that change?" I ask to know one in particular. I see Santana with a half black boy and brunette.

"Hey Dwarf." Is all Santana says walking past me.

"Hell-o to you too Satan." I say and I hear Santana laugh. I turn back to Kurt and Mercedes who seems even more confused. "So what I'm friends with Quinn which makes Santana make fun of me to get a rise out of Quinn." I say storming in typical me fashion. I think the jealously is making it worse.

I walk into English to find Quinn sat down with a smile on her face. "What's got you so angry?" She asks as I sit down totally ignoring her. "Rach did Finn do something because I'll kick his ass if he did." She says trying to reach for my hand but I take it away.

"Why isn't your girlfriend here?" I snap crossing my arms. She seems confused for a second before realizing what I'm meaning.

"Rachel I'm not with Kitty, she's straight we just had sex once because she was bored and felt like it plus she's in love with Ryder. Rachel I'm not going to lie I've slept with Santana, Jake and Marley too. I've never done this whole dating thing. Most people piss me off too much to even think about it but I really like you, I swear there is nothing going on with me and someone else but you." She says looking straight in my eyes. I nod knowing I over reacted.

"Wait Jake? I though you were gay?" I say and Quinn chuckles.

"I've slept with guys too Rach and I'm gay but that's mostly for a beautiful brunette who I went on a date with on Friday night, she rambles a lot but I find it cute. She can keep up with me most of the thing with my banter. Oh and is an amazing kisser even with the cherry lip gloss." Quinn said with a wink. I laughed when she said cherry lip gloss. I have no idea what I was thinking maybe I wasn't. "Plus Kitty is a Freshman and I'm a senior so no classes together." She adds and I nod no longer feeling angry more stupid.

"Are they joining Glee club?"

"Yes I don't trust them at home alone." She is smirking probably remembering something.

"What are their full names anyway?" I ask not really knowing anything about Quinn's other best friends.

"Well Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose , Ryder Lynn and Jake Puckerman." Quinn said like it was no big deal.

"Jake Puckerman?" Quinn nodded at me like I was stupid or maybe just slow. "As in the same Puckerman as Noah Puckerman?" Quinn shrugged like she didn't really care about the convinced.

"They aren't half brothers or cousins at that Rachel, trust me I know. Probably just a weird thing." I all she said with a bored expression. "Jake may be horny 24/7 but that's just who he is but he's not Puck's brother." Our conversation is cut short when the teacher comes in. Nothing really happens through out the day, I keep seeing Quinn's friends with her or without her, Kitty smiles at me and is normally with brown haired boy with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. I think he's Ryder. Ryder is normally with a half black boy, I think that's Jake. Jake is normally around a brunette girl, that must be Marley. Most of the time they are together with the Unholy Trinity there most of the time. People in the halls part for them just like they do with Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Karofsky, Azimio and the whole Hockey team also do what they say. It's weird.

I'm at my locker getting ready to home how it now after school when again Finn, _when is he going to get the message? Probably never._ "Hey Rach." He says as if nothing is wrong with us. "So I was thinking on Friday we could go out and I've totally forgiven you." _Maybe I should just start telling people I'm dating Quinn. She doesn't seem to care what people think of her._

"No Finn I will not go on a date with you." I state turning to walk away but again he grabs my arm stopping me. "Let go of me Finn or I will scream." I threaten and I can hear Quinn in the back of my head making a dirty comment like _'oh when I'm done with you, you will be will be screaming but my name'_ or _'so I'll be making you scream, I'll be doing that later too'_. I have to hold back my smile thinking about her.

"Ryder look it's a common Neanderthal." I hear Kitty say to her boyfriend, Ryder, who has his arm around her and chuckles. Finn looks angry at that but that's probably because he doesn't know what an Neanderthal, Kitty notices. "An Neanderthal is a caveman, stupid." She tells him with a smirk. That makes Finn even angrier.

"Ugh it's the mini Quinn, you both like to interfere in my relationship with my girlfriend." Finn snaps and Kitty snorts probably knowing that Quinn and I are dating. Ryder does the same. I don't really mind that much how they are close to Quinn.

"I'm not your girlfriend." I snap but he doesn't notice and is just glaring at Kitty and Ryder.

"What's so funny?" He snaps crossing his arms like a spoiled child.

"Just that Quinn _really_ is interfering in your relationship." Ryder says and Finn looks confused. I laugh at the look on his face making Finn even madder than he was before.

Finn lets go of my arm pushing Ryder. "What does that mean?" Ryder doesn't budge just takes his arm from our Kitty and pushes back. Finn does move back from the force almost tripping. Finn tries to punch Ryder in the face but he catches the fist. Ryder with his other hand punches Finn in the face sending him to the floor with a thud giving him air time as well.

"I'd stay down, I don't want to hurt you." Ryder advised looking down at Finn. Jake and Marley walk towards them holding hands.

"Dude why don't you just beat his stupid ass?" Jake asks looking down at Finn then notices me. "Hey your Quinn's new..."

"Friend, shut up before Quinn throws you off a roof again." Marley cuts him off and he rolls his eyes. I think she's not being literal because one he would be dead and two they are friends so Quinn wouldn't do that.

"That was hilarious, I want to see it again." Kitty says and earns a glare from Marley. She turns to me. "I'm joking, he was never pushed off a roof, metaphor or whatever." Kitty says with a smile.

Finn is stood up now and tries to punch Ryder from behind but is stopped by Jake who throws him into a locker knocking Finn out cold. "Shit! Did I really hit him that hard?" Jake says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Jake he might even stupider now." Quinn shouted walking down the halls with Santana and Brittany next to her, there is anger in her voice. They all flinch looking down cringing. Santana hands her the red slushie in her hand. "I know I said I wouldn't do this but we have to wake him up somehow." Quinn said looking at me. She pours the drink over Finn who snaps awake with a gasp.

"What the hell!" He shouts looking around.

"Jake and Ryder go home." Quinn snaps angrily and they walk away instantly. "Marley, Kitty what happened?"

"Finn was grabbing Rachel trying to get her to go on a date with him," I see anger flash in Quinn's eyes as Kitty tells her. Finn storms off embarrassed at being knocked out, all sticky and red from the slushie. I feel sorry for him, I care about Finn even though he is annoying as fuck, but he did start it too. She is about to follow Finn when I grab her hand stopping her. She looks down at my hand and the anger in her expression calms. Before anyone can say something she grabs my waist pulling my lips into her own. I kiss her back after the shock goes away.

"Q stop getting your mack on with Berry and let them finish." We totally ignore Santana. I really like jealous Quinn and I think she's a bit possessive, even sexier. "Ugh you guys are gross!" Santana says and I think Quinn kisses me harder to go against Santana's wishes. "Bye Q, meet you at home." I hear the rest of them walk off. She deepens the kiss with her tongue going against my bottom lip asking for permission asking. I grant it opening my mouth. Our tongues touch causing me to moan into the kiss. Quinn press me against a locker as she massages my tongue with her own.

* * *

Mercedes and I are walking down the hall after hearing a slam against one of the lockers to check what is going on. I see those new girls, Santana and Brittany walking down the hall, they don't even give us a look. "-Ugh Quinn can't just start doing that shit in front of me it makes me sick-" Santana says walking past us talking to her friends and girlfriend. We continue down the corridor turning the corner to see two girls in a full on make out session against the lockers on the left side. I look at my best friend to see her looking at me in shock. _Oh my god it's Quinn and Rachel? What the hell?_

* * *

 **The song used for the dance was Ed Sheeran Photograph. So I put Marley, Kitty, Jake and Ryder in this because I like their characters also they be vampires with the Unholy Trinity. So Kurt and Mercedes knows and Finn was knocked out by Jake. Opps, not really I enjoyed writing it. The date and both kisses.**

 **Next chapter- Kurt and Mercedes finds out some more, Quinn and Kitty go partying, Finn finds out about Faberry, Rachel asks Quinn a question which might wreck everything.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the support. A lot happens in this chapter by the way. Keep up the support and enjoy!**

* * *

I was so wrapped up in Rachel that I didn't notice the steps of other students because my hearing was on Rachel's heartbeat. I didn't smell them coming all I could smell was vanilla and blood, which her's smells amazing probably the whole vegan thing. My eyes were closed and when they weren't they were locked with Rachel's so I couldn't see them coming. So when I heard this "What the hell? Rachel I thought you were? Oh that makes sense now." I hear Kurt in the background. Rachel almost flys off me.

"I just thought Rachel just had bad taste." Mercedes mutters thinking out loud and I raise an eyebrow questionably at her. "Oh not you Quinn." She says directed at me and I think she meant about Rachel's sexuality or something. I give her a quick smile before going back to neutral. I look over at Rachel who is deep red and probably freaking out. I have no idea why one of the is gay themselves. I'm not even slightly blushing due to the fact I've had people walk in and see on much worse. _Cough cough Santana._

"So you two a thing or?" Kurt asks and I look over at Rachel who is mute.

"Dating." I answer and they look at Rachel, who is still mute. "Rachel why are you mute?" I ask and her name seems to break her out of it.

"Was it no talking?" All three of us nod at her.

"Girl we won't tell anyone but are you gay or bi because you did date Finn?" Mercedes asks and I see Rachel almost go in the mute thing again.

"Does she really need to answer that? She dated Finn who has the appeal of a moldy piece of fruit." I clarify for them.

"Finn still is my stepbrother so please be nice." Kurt says to me and I roll my eyes. _Sucks to be him_.

"I don't do nice, it hurts my teeth," I flash my pearly whites at them pointing at them before continuing. "I can only be sweet for a few moments before the pain kicks in." I comment with a fake smile, which is clearly fake to everyone. Rachel gives me a look which I've seen Marley and Brittany give Jake and Santana all the time. I resist the urge to roll my eyes, _god humans make me want to roll my eyes a lot_. This is boring me to no end. "Don't look at me like that I just can't do nice it's not in my nature." I'm right about my nature as a vampire is to drink all three of them dry maybe I could just leave Rachel she might not mind. I look down at my phone to see a text from Kitty.

"You know it's rude to text whilst in a conversation?" Kurt asks and I give me a dismissive hand wave opening the text. "So Rachel are you gay?" He says ignoring me as I read Kitty's text.

 _Kitty- After you've dealt with those two idiots want to go to a club and get guys to buy us drinks then we will drink from them? Santana is too busy doing Brittany, Jake and Ryder are on a video game whilst Marley is too much of a good girl to come. Which leaves me hungry and bored. You coming?_

"Yes I guess." Rachel mutters and they hear her. _This is really touching give me a moment to wipe my tears away. That is sarcasm for the morons who don't understand._

 _Quinn- Yeah I have nothing else to do. Did San steal my car again?_

"What is going to happen when Finn finds out?" Mercedes asks and I laugh.

"What is Fincept going to do?"

"Throw something and people might get hurt." Kurt answers and I think this Finn might have the wolf gene because that's some serious anger management. I want him to kill someone so I can see. _Is that evil? Probably._

"Oh no please hold me from the flying trash cans." I mutter looking back down at my phone.

 _Kitty- Yup I'm taking Ryder's I'll meet you outside of school in 5_

I put my phone away see all of the humans are looking at me. "What I'm from New York I'm not scared of some guy who has serious anger issues." I say but really I'm not afraid of a man-child with serious issues because I'm an immortal vampire who could rip his heart out within a blink of an eye if he even tries.

"Can we talk about this somewhere private?" Rachel asked her two friends.

"Yeah sure." They both say at the same time.

"See you tomorrow I've got some catching up to do with Kitty." I say as they walk off. I already know I'm going to get drunk, not alcohol induced drunk but blood drunk. So I might not see her tomorrow. Once I get out of the school and into the parking lot I see Kitty in a tight red cocktail dress with her hair coming down her back in a waterfall. She has a bright red lipstick on. There is blue one in her hand meant for me. "Where are we going?" I ask taking the dress checking around for any humans, there aren't, before using vampire speed to change out of the uniform I was in. I let my hair down as Kitty hands me the lipstick she is wearing.

I start to put it on when she starts talking. "A club just out Lima and we can't have sex again." She said getting into the drivers side of the car. I get into the other side laughing.

"Oh Kitty-cat I can't be bothered with Ryder's pouting for the next decade so I guess I won't have sex with you again whilst drunk." I say flashing a smile, she glares at me with the nickname.

"Thank you Quinnie." She drive off at a top speed. I hear Rachel in the back of my head telling my to slow down but I block it out not really having a night where I could just not give a shit about being moral and get blood drunk. To be honest I might not come into school tomorrow but I will see what I think in the morning when I have a hangover from hell.

* * *

I wake with a groan not being able to open my eyes. I'm on someone else's bed and the smell of dried blood is high. I'm still fully clothed, so no sex. I open my eyes to see a blinding light coming from a window. I squint making it a bit better. Kitty is passed out on a chair with dried blood around her mouth. _Okay imagine the worst hangover you've ever had then try making it be 50 times worse and you'd be at where I'm at right now._ The reason why I feel so bad is because all of the blood I drank was filled with alcohol then I drank too much so my body feels like crap coming down from the high it gave me. "Kitty wake up!" I shout standing up. The whole of my body is aching.

She groans opening her eyes. They are pure red, a result of the hangover. Mine will be the same. "Where are we?" She asks and I find my purse with my phone in. I check and we are about a 20 minute drive from school and it's 7am. Santana, Jake, Marley and Ryder have all called me and everyone has texted.

 _To Santana- Tell everyone we are alive just way hungover, love Q_

 _To Quinn- Well I want your pretty blonde asses to school or I'm burning everything you own, No me gusta_

I shake my head knowing she will. "We have to go to school or Santana will burn our things then kill us." I say realizing there is a body on the ground which is drained of blood. "I'm getting a shower." I say taking off the tight dress stepping into the bathroom turning on the shower.

"I'm going to go get the car and our clothes are there plus sunglasses." Kitty says and I hear the door close. I step into the shower enjoying the warm water coming down and onto my head then rolling down my body. I step out of the shower with a towel around my body to see Kitty on the bed drinking a coffee. It helps with the hangover. She hands me one and I enjoy the burn going down my throat. She goes into the bathroom taking a shower herself. Seeing how she got onto the Cheerios yesterday there are two uniforms on the bed.

I put mine on grabbing the sunglasses. The pain of the sunlight almost goes away instantly, well the brightness being the worse for the hangover. I really can't remember anything from last night past drinking from my second person loving the taste of the alcohol mixed with the blood. She comes out a few minutes later to see me drying my hair. "Remember the hangover after Santana's 700th?" Kitty asks and I nod with a groan.

"Or Jake's 60th?" I counter and she groans. Both times all 7 of us totally couldn't function for a whole 24 hours, even Saint Marley who barley ever gets blood drunk. Kitty, Santana and I are the worst. Most of the time Santana would come with us but I guess how her and Britt have just made up they are making the most of it again. Before Britt came along Santana and I lived in a world of drunkenness, blood and sex. You see both Santana and I are over 700 years old, Brittany is just over 100 and Kitty, Ryder, Marley and Jake are all a bit over 80.

We get into the car without a word to each other due to the fact both of our heads are banging from the aftereffects. The sunglasses hide the red eyes from the whole of the school and with the whole how light makes my eyes hurt. Santana will try to piss me off all day and will do it too because I'm very easy to anger when I'm hungover due to the fact I'm an angry drunk. Well I'm also a horny drunk so I'm shocked that I didn't wake up with someone else fully naked.

We reach the school just for the bell for English. I don't have the energy to vamp inside so I won't be late. Kitty and I get out of the car, we both groan, walking into school. There are way too many voices, closing of lockers making my head hurt even more. W _hy did I have to get blood drunk last night again? Oh right Kitty and I wanted to have some fun._ We spot Ryder and Jake who smirk at us. Jake is about to say something but I stop him before he can. "I would close that mouth Puckerman for I will push you off that roof again." I snap and he laughs. I push my sunglasses down and glare at him.

"Damn those are red." He says and I notice Ryder and Kitty have went off somewhere. I put them back in place. "How bad?" He asks as we begin walking.

"Like I've been hit by a truck whilst being human." I answer and he groans knowing how I feel.

"You still look _fine_ so don't worry about it." He says wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I chuckle at his use of words.

Marley comes up to us and removes my sunglasses so she can see my eyes. She puts them back on my face. "You are a moron for getting so drunk." She says shaking her head in disapproval. I push Jake's arm from around my shoulders. I roll my eyes at her. Santana and Brittany come up from behind, their fingers intertwined.

"Well how's the hangover?" San asks with a smirk. I show her eyes and she laughs. "Why wasn't I invited?" She asks mocking being hurt.

"You piss me off too much and you couldn't get your head from in between Brittany's legs." I snap at her with a glare. I notice Rachel talking with Mercedes and Kurt, they all smile at me. "It was Kitty's fault she invited me because the rest of you were being boring."

"Sex is not boring." Santana retorts and I snort.

"Sex with you is." I say walking away laughing and into my English class. I hear Santana laugh in disbelief and shout something in Spanish at me making me laugh harder. I won't repeat it due to the fact it even made me feel a little sick. I sit in my normal sit near the back of the class waiting for Rachel to enter the room. She does about a minute later sitting next to me with a smile. "Hi Rachel."

"Hello Quinn, what's with a sunglasses?" She asks angling her chair so it's towards me.

"I lost a bet to Santana so I have to wear them all day so does Kitty." I lie easily and she seems to believe me. _There is a guilty feeling I get whenever I do lie to her, just my luck, a hangover full of guilt._ "How did Kurt and Mercedes go?" I ask changing the subject from my annoying blood hangover which is a pain in my ass.

"Good I think. They asked about a million questions but they understand." Rachel tells me and I guess so. Kurt is gay himself and from what I heard he got himself a girlfriend to prove he wasn't to his dad, that ended so he would understand. Mercedes seems not to care about Kurt's or anyone's sexuality how she called Brittany and Santana cute before making me laugh at Santana's face. One thing that Santana hates is being called cute, I hate being called cute too but not as much as Santana. It's the best entertainment. "Kurt said I should tell Finn."

"I agree not only because it will hilarious but he might back the fuck off you." I say with a slight smirk.

Rachel cocking an eyebrow. "Jealous?" Before I can answer the teacher walks in and I tapping the side of my nose with my forefinger. Rachel rolls her beautiful brown eyes at me with a huff. Then she turns to look at the teacher as the lesson begins.

We are all sat in Glee club and my head is still killing. I look at Kitty who has her head on Ryder's shoulder, she looks worse than me with her being a lot younger. Jake is messing with her about it and Marley keeps rolling her eyes. Santana is going on a rant to Britt and I about how teenagers in all centuries are fucking annoying after I made a comment about them getting stupider and stupider over time. Rachel hasn't arrived yet as well as Kurt and Mercedes who threatened to _'chop off each lock of my pretty blonde hair if I hurt Rachel'_. I nodded trying not to laugh thinking it would be rude. To think of it the Big Green Giant isn't here either. I use my hearing to try and locate their voices due to the fact I stopped listening to Santana a long time ago. "Rach what do you mean you are gay when did that happen?" Finn asks in his stupid voice of his.

I lock into the conversation. I love vampire hearing so useful. "Finn I was always gay, I just don't like you in a romantic sense. I shouldn't of led you on for so long but every time we broke up you would make me take you back. I care about you but I can't love you." _Hmm I wish I could see his face damn you Rachel for not letting me be there._

"Finn I know this might hurt but you need to calm down." Mercedes says to him. She let Mercedes there and not me, _we are dating unfair._

I hear a punch land into a locker and a groan of pain with a few bone break in his hand. Aha and that what happens when a moron punches a locker. _Locker-1 Frankenteen- 0._ "This is unfair!" He shouts like a little child. "Did you ever cheat on me?" Finn sounds both hurt and angry.

"No when Quinn and I started dating." Rachel starts and Finn cuts her off.

"You're dating Quinn! She's been nothing but a bitch since we've met her! What the hell? She put this idea into your head and stole you from me just to torture me!" One Fincept it's not all about you and two it is probably because you have the sex appeal of a soggy piece of bread and the brain the size of a walnut whilst I am not only sexy but smart too. I hear him storms off in my direction.

"That could of gone better." Kurt mutters and I laugh. Santana looks confused at me.

"Fabray what's so funny?" She snaps at me and I roll my eyes.

"You'll see in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." I say and on cue Finn storms in with an angry expression.

"You!" He snaps pointing at me getting everyone else's attention.

I point at myself and look in disbelief. "Me?" He gets angrier and Santana seems to catch on. _God this is going to be fun!_

"You are trying to steal my girlfriend just to mess with me." I stand up laughing. "Don't laugh at me, I'm not joking!" He shouts right in my face.

I push him back so he's out of my face. "Okay one you need to brush your teeth, like seriously that smell makes me want to throw up. Two you have no girlfriend for me to steal. Three if I am what are you going to do about it?" He seems to get angrier at me that I not only pushed him but told him what he needed to hear. "To be honest I heard what you said to Rachel on my first day, that you are the best thing to ever happen to her and that she owes you. What does she owe you? I have many people tell me how you were a dick to her for two years caring more about popularity than your so called love of your life. Azimio told me sometimes you just watched as he slushied her and never once stopped them. You call yourself a leader but I've asked a lot of people and no one has told me a real reason why your the leader. Rachel is a goddess among these judgmental low lives and you treat her with no respect. So I never stole anything from you because Rachel isn't some toy that you can play with. Rachel broke up with you and asked me out on a date so I said yes because who the hell wouldn't. I'm giving you a piece of advise that beating you took from Jake is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you if you dare mess with me or Rachel or anyone that I care about. So little boy go sit down and pout in the corner until your mommy comes and gets you." I am calm which makes it even more threatening. You can get angry but showing that you don't let them even touch you is even better. He is trying to make a comeback but can't find one. He stomps off into the corner slumping on a chair. "That's what I thought." I turn back to Santana who looking impressed, I normally do that.

"Damn Fabray I've seen your bad side and that was even worse." Santana says with a shiver. She's been on my bad side way too many times to count. I shrug sitting back down on my chair. The rest of the Glee kids are looking stunned at me, well not my family of course.

"Quinn I'll take the roof never want to see that side of you." Jake comments meaning how if he pisses me off too much I throw him off the roof. Normally the Empire States Building but this is Lima. Probably off a high building which I have to find. I laugh at him high-fiving him.

"He won't be saying that when it happens." Marley mutters under her breathe making all of my family laugh knowing it's true. Maybe Jakey shouldn't piss me off or he won't get thrown off a roof. You see if Ryder annoys me I just break his neck. Kitty gets a roll of the eyes and Marley never annoys me, that is why she's my favorite. Santana and I just have a fight and I can't get mad at Britt.

Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes enter the room most of the other Glee kids are still stunned and the kicked puppy in the corner is looking down. Rachel comes up to me. "What happened? He stormed off and we didn't know where until we heard shouting?" Rachel asks me and I smile at her concern.

"Blubber boy is almost crying in the corner because Q totally owned him when he accused her of stealing his girlfriend. It was really funny and scary at the same time." Santana explains before I can talk. I snort at how she explained it. "She threatened him too and told him to cry in the corner and he's doing as he's told." Santana continues and I roll my eyes at Santana.

Rachel looks back and forth between Finn and I. She locks her eyes back on me but before we can speak Mr. Schuester walks in. "We are talking about this later." Rachel tells me going to go sit down front and center.

"Okay guys so," Mr Schuester starts but stops when he sees popnfresh put his stupid hand up. "Finn what is it?"

"I want to sing a song." He states and I hear small groans from some of the other kids. Mr. Schuester seems happy about this.

"The floor is yours." Mr. Schuester says walking to the audience.

Finn is in the middle of the floor. "So this is to Rach who I know we are in a fight but we will get through this so yeah." I see Rachel roll her eyes at him making me scoff. The moron notices me and glares hard. "What's so funny Fabray?" He snaps and I chuckle.

"Oh I was just thinking about how stupid you must look with Rachel who know with you being 50 foot taller." I answer with a shrug. I see Rachel crack a smile in amusement. "But then again I guess you just look stupid all the time so." There is a collection of chuckles and small laughs go through out the room. "Sorry please butcher a song now to a girl who doesn't like you." I give him a fake smile.

"You're just jealous that I can sing to Rachel." He snaps at me and I roll my eyes.

"You're just jealous that she wants me not you." I counter with a smirk. "Plus I have sung to Rach I'm pretty sure she remembers it too." I look at Rachel who is biting her bottom lip looking at me. "I said go butcher a song I have better things to be doing."

"Quinn stop this is unfair to Finn." Mr. Schuester says and I roll my eyes again at his bias towards his golden boy.

"Yeah this is unfair to me Quinn." He mocks with a glare.

"Yeah because it's a battle of wits and you have none." I retort and he looks confused at my wording, he is really stupid. "This is a argument where you need brains and you have none Frankenteen."

"Quinn out!" Mr. Schuester shouts pointing at the door.

"Quinn is being antagonize by Finn as much as she is with him. It is not Quinn's fault that she is smarter and quicker than Finn who keeps trying to cause an argument with her. So if anyone should be taken out is Finn but because you are so clearly bias towards him it will never happen, it never does." Rachel says to Mr. Schuester. Finn looks confused, or maybe that's just his normal face. I give her a smile.

"Rach it's fine I have better this to do." I turn on my heels starting to leave the door. I stop in the doorway. "Oh right apeman just know this isn't you winning. Mr. Schuester is protecting you so I can't knock you down so fair you'll be able to say hi to Lucifer for me." I leave the room and I hear that idiot ask who is Lucifer.

I wait just near the doors of the school where I know that Rachel will come from. As normal that village idiot is following her. She spots me and smile brightly. I wink at her. However Finnocence frowns. "I thought you'd gone." Rachel states ignoring the guy behind her.

"Well you stated we needed to talk before Glee started and I don't like to keep you waiting you deserve that." I tell her and she smiles. Finn is trying to get her attention by saying her name but she's ignoring him. I see Rachel have enough of him and puts her hands on the back my neck pulling our lips together. I kiss her back putting my hands around her waist pulling her even closer. Finn curses and storms off.

We break apart with a smile. "You're not quitting Glee club right?" She asks me and I shake my head. "Good because I had to sit through Finn's extremely bad song without being able to see your face making me feel better." I cock an eyebrow at her. "Shut up." She says jokingly and I laugh.

"I never said anything." She moves away from being pressed against my body and intertwines our fingers. "So what do we need to talk about?"

"I heard a rumor that you're spying for Ms. Sylvester, it's not true right?"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed and umm so one lie is about to be find out with others follow? See you next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you enjoy and if you do please leave your amazing support which you have been doing so much. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I watch her body stiffen and her lips go from the smile to a guilty look. I don't need an answer to know what is about to say, I just need to hear it. "Kind of." She bites her bottom lip looking down.

"What do you mean kind of?" I ask trying to get a clear answer but my tone is angry because well I am angry. I can't look in her eyes because of those stupid sunglasses to see the truth.

"Sue asked Santana, Brittany and I to help spy on Glee club for her. I can't remember why is said yes but I did. Then do you remember the day San and I had that fight?" I nod at her remember what happened afterwards too, _was the real?_ She continues explaining. "Well you had asked me on a date already so which I agreed too. I felt guilty because I know how much you love Glee club so for the past week we have been giving false information to throw her off." Quinn finishes and I look at her for a minute.

"Like what?" I all I say trying to make sure she is telling the truth.

"Stuff like fake suggests for our set list." Quinn answers without hesitation with a slight shrug.

"I can't fully believe you until you look me in the eyes." I cross my arms and she frowns slightly. I start to take them off to see them slightly red where they are meant to be white. I take them off fully and she cringes. "Why are they red that's not normal?" I don't say it harshly but she cringes again. Her iris are a dark hazel too.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else like private?" She pleads and I nod being fully of shock and curiosity. I hand her back the sunglasses and she puts them on with impossibly fast. We drive to my house how my dads aren't in. I open the door and enter the house, she follows and I turn to look at her. "By the way don't invite anyone you don't trust in your house." Quinn says closing my front door.

"Why?" I say sitting down on my couch. Quinn takes off the glasses and I stare into her eyes, they are back to being her normal shade hazel in the iris but the white is red.

"You'll be safer that way." Quinn states and I decide not to push why I won't be safe. She sits next to me but there is space between us.

"Why are your eyes red, yesterday there weren't red?" Quinn swallows hard running her hands through her hair.

"I drank too much blood last night." _Wait did she just say?_

"Blood?"

She takes a deep breathe. "Yes blood, I'm a vampire." I sigh knowing this is just an prank or maybe she's crazy. Quinn rolls her eyes at me. Her iris go black and purple veins come under her eyes, fangs come out of her mouth. I am about to scream but it's caught in my throat. _Oh my Barbara I'm dating a vampire_. Her faces goes back to normal well with the red eye thing. "I'm not going to hurt you." I believe her.

"How old are you?" Is the first question that comes to mind.

Quinn rolls her eyes expecting it probably. "724... Yeah I was born on 27th September 1291. England near what is now called Manchester." My eyes bulge and she laughs making me look at her. I notice her eyes are becoming less red by the second.

"Have you killed anyone?" I ask and Quinn cringes again.

"Yes I lost count by my 50th half of the time I don't remember it." I know I should be scared but I'm not. I trust her not to hurt me. Am I stupid for thinking that? Probably but whatever. Her eyes are a light pink now. I raise an eyebrow just about to ask why. "When we drink too much blood it's kinda like being drunk. That's why my eyes are red after time they fade back to normal, on Santana's 700th I'm pretty sure my eyes were red for a whole week and a half." She answers before I can ask. So Santana is also a vampire.

"Do I know any other vampires bar you and Santana?"

She nods and I think I can guess. "Well Brittany is 113, Marley, Kitty, Ryder and Jake are 81. I turned all of them but not Santana I met when I was into my 10th year of being a vampire and she was newbie, we became friends ever since. I only turned Britt because if I didn't she might of sired to San if she turned her but wouldn't not me due to the fact she doesn't have feeling for me." I don't know what being sired to someone so I ask

"What is being sired?

"It's like when a dog does whatever their owner tells them to do because they are loyal and want to make their owner happy." I nod as she continues. "Well a sire bond is like that the person who is sired to their sire, the vampire who turned them, they do whatever they say even if they don't want to. It happens when sometimes when a human has feelings for the vampire who turned them when they human. I've had personal experience with someone being sired to me, long story short it sucks." I leave it at that because I think my head might explode with all of this new information. "You can trust my family. On the note of family Frannie isn't my sister, she's human and hates my guts." Quinn adds as a side thing. That explains the only slight resemblance between them.

"Why does she hate your guts?"

"The Fabrays are vampire hunters, well Frannie isn't but she still hates me." Quinn simply answers before sighing. "I was turned to get back at my father for murdering a vampires lover, my own father called me an abomination and told me to leave then I killed him. The rage magnified because of us having heightened emotions and I snapped; all of the crap he gave me over the 18 years prior to me turned back in seconds, I killed him. The guy who turned me took me in and taught me how to be a vampire. My best friend was a witch and gave me a daylight ring. My Uncle killed the vampire who turned me and I went to Spain where I met Santana." There are not tears in her eyes. Anger and hate are filled those beautiful hazel eyes. I look down at the ring on her finger.

"Daylight ring?" I ask and she shakes out of it stopping looking through me but at me again.

"Yeah keep me from burning to death when I go outside in the day. You know the old myth if vampires go outside in the sunlight then they die, it's true and a giant pain in the ass to vampires without one of these." She points at the ring. I touch it to find it is in-craved with diamonds with the outside and the letter Q in the middle. "I've got thousands this is my favorite because it matches San's and Britt's. I have one with my family crest on, I find it ironic." She chuckles before continuing. "A necklace which is really nice. A few bracelets and other necklaces but mostly rings." I've noticed a ring of each of Santana's and Brittany's fingers. Kitty has a necklace similar to them. Jake and Ryder have bracelets whilst Marley also has a ring.

"So you got drunk on a school night, smart idea." I deadpan and she laughs hard. "What?" I ask in disbelief she is laughing at me right now, what is so funny.

"I just told you are dating a centuries old vampire and you comment on my getting drunk on a school night." She says between laughs and I start laughing knowing how ridiculous this really does sound. "Now it's my drinking, driving and that I wear a seat belt that your bothered about. You are ridiculous... headstrong, amazing, beautiful and completely adorable." Quinn smiles at me and I roll my eyes. I look back into her hazel eyes which are now back to normal.

"Your eyes are no longer scary." I comment and she nods.

"Good to know I think Kit drank more than me and she's younger so has it worse."

"She's a bad influence on you." I say with a laugh, Quinn also laughs.

"Other way sweetie, Kitty was a good Christian girl until she met me back in the 50's." Quinn retorts and I snort at her, making us both laugh harder. "You should be freaking out right now not laughing with me." Quinn says with a slight smirk.

I smile at her. "Yes you're right I should be but I trust you give one reason why I shouldn't."

Quinn pauses for a minute thinking. "I've lied a lot, my vampirism, what I did with Karofsky and Azimio, Frannie, my age, the whole sunglasses thing, how I know San and Britt, oh what happened between Santana and I, the whole spying thing. I lied to you." Quinn lists to me.

I pause before thinking. "Okay I'm pretty sure you told me what happened with Azimio and Karofsky. Do you really have mind control?" Quinn grins at me.

"Yes we call it compulsion I can tell them what to do or to forget something, sometimes like that. Remind me to get you some vervain to wear." _Okay I'm becoming more and more confused by the second. Mind control, vampires, vervain, blood, daylight rings, drunkenness._

"Why should I wear vervain Quinn?" Too many questions becoming asked by me. Too many confusing answers which lead to more questions.

"It stops compulsion and it burns vampires to the touch. Remember when I said never invite someone you don't trust into your house, don't. Vampires can't enter without an invitation, I can because your dad invited me in on Friday."

I nod in agreement. "Okay so your a vampire, I shouldn't invite people into my home, you need to get me some vervain. Anything else?" She thinks for a moment.

"Your really pretty." Quinn says sweetly with smile and I smile back at her cuteness.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." I retort and she smiles even more.

Quinn shakes her head. "Nope only to Rachel Berry." I giggle and move closer to her.

"Can we watch a movie?" I ask and Quinn seems confused.

"A movie? You want to watch a movie?" Her expression is now disbelief. #

"Yes Quinn a movie." I clarify and she looks at me again as she did before. I pout slight and Quinn seems to give up on the disbelief shaking her head with a low chuckle putting her head down ever so slightly.

She looks back up at me with a slight grin. "Okay but not Twilight." I laugh. "No Rachel I'm serious, if you make me watch Twilight I will kill myself." Her tone is serious and I laugh again.

"Don't worry I don't want to watch that." She sighs in relief making me laugh again. To be honest I watched it once with Kurt and Mercedes and I almost committed suicide. I think they only liked it because of Robert Pattinson and his sparkling whilst all I saw was a guy watching a girl sleep and wanting to kill her, it wasn't the best movie. I have watched it but that was to take piss out of it. "You don't watch me sleep right?" Quinn starts hysterically laughing.

"No, I'm not creepy." She says with a grin, I laugh. "What movie do you want to watch?" She asks getting back to the movie and away from Twilight. I lean against her body and she wraps her arm around me pulling me closer. My feet on sprawled on the leftover piece of the couch with my knees in front of the rest of my body.

"I want to watch Frozen." I cocks her head to the side asking what it is. "You haven't watched Frozen?"

"Rachel I'm a vampire, my days normally include getting over hangovers and my nights are going out partying, having sex with women and drinking until I can't remember anything tomorrow." I look down at her mention of her having sex with random women, jealousy mostly. "However I never watched a movie with them cuddled against a sofa." I look back up at her with a slight smile. "So why don't you tell me where this DVD is kept and where to put it, I bet it will be done within a second." She offers with a slight smirk.

"Okay, over in the shelf over there," I point at the movie shelf, Quinn nods. "and put it in the DVD player there." I point at the DVD player just in front of us and underneath the TV. Quinn looks at it and smirks even more. Then there gust of air where Quinn was. I look at the DVD shelf and she isn't there.

"Rachel." It comes from where the DVD player is. I whip around to see Quinn standing there closing the DVD player with the movie inside. The TV is also on.

I point between the three places, where she was, the movie shelf and where Quinn is now. "You where, then you, how?"

"Rach speak full sentences." She hands me the remote sitting back next to me.

"How did you move that fast?" Quinn gives me a smirk and I know the answer all ready. "Because you're a vampire." I drone and she laughs and I lean into her. She puts her arm around me again.

"Don't you catch on quick." She comments as I turning to the the DVD player on the TV.

"Okay whatever Count Fabray." She cracks up at that kissing my cheek. I start the movie.

* * *

Rachel and I were halfway through the movie, _if anyone asks I will say I hate it but I secretly enjoying it. Does that make me a bad vampire? No fucking clue but either way don't know or care._ Rachel's head is resting on my shoulder and my arm around her pulling her closer. Normally whenever I watch a movie it is so Santana and I are bored and feel like making fun of different things that mortals these days come up with but I never really watch them. Rach has sung ever song in the film so far like the one about letting something go and building a snowman, or whatever. _Don't care about modern day things, well expect Rachel._

The door opens and Rachel's dad, Leroy, walks into the house. Rachel doesn't notice him. He puts his index finger to his lips and I smirk looking back at the TV. Leroy creeps from the front door to behind us on the couch. He jumps up gently pushing Rachel's back saying "Boo!". She screams and jumps off the couch onto the floor. Both Leroy and I start hysterically laughing. I pause the movie.

I stand up trying to stop laughing, I do. I extent a hand to her and she take it, I pull her to a standing position. Her face is bright red. "Daddy that was mean." Rachel says in a whinny voice. We both start laughing again. She pouts at us both, I stop but he doesn't.

"In my defence Quinn allowed it to happen." Leroy states putting his hands up in surrender at her glare. It turns to me raise an eyebrow.

"Fink." I mutter under my breathe and he doesn't or doesn't understand what I said however Rachel is still looking at me even weirder now not understanding. It's understandable how it is rarely used since the 1800's. "Rach I needed something to do, that movie was driving me to suicide." I reason and I'm lying about the whole hating the movie. She rolls her eyes. "Anyway Rach it was _really_ funny." I give her a cocky grin and she crosses her arms turning away from me.

"Quinn can I ask a question?" Leroy asks and I nod at him. "Who the hell uses the word Fink? Plus what does it mean?" I swallow a laugh.

"Not many people and it means basically an annoying snitch who tells the police, in this case Rachel, that I did something."

Rachel abruptly turns around. "Why am I the police, Quinn?" She asks in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Because I don't want to get in _trouble_ with you and be in _your_ jail where you are annoyed at me until my sentence is served out which will probably be 25 years to life." Rachel cracks up at that and moves closer to me sucking the air out of my lungs so I can only breathe in her essence.

She stops when our faces are hovering and our eyes locked. "Maybe if you are _good_ I will lower your sentence." Rachel says in a slightly seductive tone making my eyes turn darker with lust. _Hmm she's so sexy._

"So this is getting weird, she you girls later." Leroy calls but both of us don't even really pay close attention to him as he walks up stairs.

"What happens if I'm _bad_." I whisper in a highly seductive tone as her eyes also go black from desire and lust. "What will you do, Rach." I say putting my mouth to her ear drawing her name. She shivers and presses her body more into mine. Rachel bites her lips and her heartbeat is rapid. _It looks like Rachel has never been with someone who can be seductive, well she was with that brainless fool so what was I expecting._

She coughs before talking. I can smell her arousement and how much I want to take her on the couch right now is unbelievably tempting. I don't though I put move so I can fully look at her. "Well then I will just put you on the naughty step however it would be beneficial to both of us if you are good." I try not to laugh at the thought of her putting me on the naughty step but it's just so damn hard so I laugh, she joins in. The urge to have sex with her right now has lessened after us laughing bringing back the comfortable thing we have at the moment.

"What is me being good?" I ask in a non-seductive tone, well the best I can mange.

She smiles sweetly at me. "Well you being good is watching the rest of the movie," I fake groan at her and she smiles wider. "and giving me a shoulder massage whilst I sit between your legs." _There is the benefit, so worth._

"Well I will be good then." I agree and she smirks pecking my lips in a chaste kiss. _I can't believe I'm in a house with my human girlfriend who is amazing and everything I want, beautiful but doesn't really know of how beautiful she really is to everyone, sweet but also so sexy when she wants to be, talented and Rachel is really talented, funny but not trying to be all the time, strong-willed, nice, just too good to be true but is, I'm going off track whilst thinking about Rachel. Let's try again. I can't believe I'm in a house with my human girlfriend watching a Disney movie and going to be giving her a shoulder massage without sex following. The Quinn before she met Rachel would laugh and call me soft however I don't care._

Rachel looks at me for a second confused. "What are you thinking about?"

"You and how lucky I am to be dating you _."_ I tell her and she pulls me into a kiss. I return it, her hands running through my hair. I rest my hands on her hips pulling Rachel even closer to me. My tongue swipes across her bottom lip asking for entrance to her incredible mouth. My tongue meets her own and I feel a spark of electricity run through my dead body. I massage her tongue with mine earning a quiet moan from her which is shallowed by my mouth. We break away for air our foreheads still together.

Rachel cups my cheek and leans into kiss me again but my phone rings. I ignore it taking her lips back in mine. She doesn't seem to mind kissing me back instantly. However it rings again. Again I ignore the caller but it slightly annoying me. We continue from where we left off until she had to breathe. But my phone goes off for the third time and I loss my resolve to ignore it. I break away from Rachel grabbing the annoying device to see Santana calling. I answer it. "Santana this better be good!" I snap in a harsh tone.

"Quinn do you remember Biff McIntosh?" I certainly do, he's the moron who was and probably still is sired to me. "He's at our front door asking for you and he will come looking soon then when he finds you with Rachel it," Santana informs me but I cut her off knowing what she was going to say.

"Won't end well." I look at Rachel and I know what I have to do. _Who's up for some lovely killing of ex-lovers today? Me! Yay fun, enter sarcasm here._

* * *

 **So Rachel knows and she's alright with it because she trusts Quinn. Quinn will be mostly hunting down annoying ex's and protecting her girl. Maybe a flashback to when Brittana met because someone of you guys were asking for more of them. Also I might go into who Biff is and how he knows Quinn. By the way she never loved him back so no oh my god this is a love triangle. More into that next chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did please review or PM me if you have a question which I will answer or if you just want to tell me how much you love, hopefully not hate, or if you have any suggests on how to improve the story or my writing. Also if you haven't already please follow or favorite, maybe even both! Until next Monday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's late but it is the first week back at my school so I'm really tired how I have to change back my sleeping patterns to normal also there is a lot of work so I didn't really have enough time. I'm sorry and You're my Weakness will also be up soon. I hope you like this chapter and there is a flashback in this one too. If you enjoy please review, follow or favourite.**

* * *

I put my phone away and Rachel is looking confused at me. "I need to go, Santana can only keep him occupied for so long and when he gets annoyed he will storm off then find me or worse you." I tell her and she gets even more confused at who I am talking about and why, probably.

"Keep who occupied?"

"The man who is sired to me." I answer and she sucks in a breathe. "I'm going to kill him," She cringes at that, "He might hurt you or my family." I add and she nods giving up. I'm making her break her morals. _Now I feel like shit for doing that however I have no time for guilt, I have someone to kill._ I kiss her cheek before leaving the house, I look at her once more before I close the door. "See you tomorrow?" I half ask, half state.

"See you tomorrow and be safe." Rachel confirms and I nod closing the door behind me as I leave the house. I jump in my car at my full speed not having time to waste and speed out of the drive way doing a swift turn in the right direction. I look at Rachel's house one more time before hitting the gas pedal and sending my car in a high speed so I can get their in the lowest time possible.

I reach my house to find him not there and Santana is visibly annoyed leaning against the door with crossed arms and a stern look on her face. I step out of the car and groan knowing he's gone to go look for me. "Where has that annoying twat gone?" I ask her and she sighs in annoyance.

"To Breadstix thinking you might be there." San answers quickly and I nod. I turn on my heels to leave and get back in my car. "Are you going to kill him?"

I turn to look at her. "Yeah, he's putting Rachel in danger." I tell her instantly turning to my car getting in. It takes about 2 minutes to get to my destination and to where he probably is. I park my car and quickly get out. I can't visibly see him yet. I tune into every single voice to try and find his. However I find Finn's first and my name comes up. Then Rachel's. Then stolen my girlfriend. Then Biff's voice replies.

They are in alley next to the restaurant. I speed walk to it, how there are humans around so I can't use my speed to go over there. He has his back to me whilst Finn sees me which doesn't go unnoticed by Biff who turns around. His eyes light up when he sees me. "Over 50 years and you are still as beautiful as you were when I first met you." He says dreamily and I can't help but groan.

"Yeah it's called immortality." I comment and he nods. "Okay how much do you know?" I ask him raising an eyebrow.

"Well about how you moved here and about that _Rachel_." It sounds like acid when he says her name. "However you love me, right?" I can't help but laugh at me never even liking him and only turned him because I thought he would leave me alone, that backfired.

"No, I'm going to kill you actually, you are way too annoying." I have my hand in his chest with it around his heart. "Bye Biff." I rip the heart straight out of his chest without hesitation. He falls to the ground looking heartbroken going grey and dark vein popping up. Finn screams like a little girl and I forgot he was even there. "Hudson shut up." I snap and he doesn't looking at Biff with wide eyes. Humans are coming so I don't have time to compel him, I grab Biff's body and jump on top of the building.

I leave Finn how they will be expecting someone and who will believe him there isn't anything left for them to believe. I jump from rooftop to rooftop running at my top speed. I reach a empty field and put his body on the ground. I grab the lighter from my pocket, I got it so I could get rid of his body easily. I light it and drop it onto his dead body, it catches fire quickly. I run away and back to the house.

I open my door to find them all looking at me. "He's dead and Finn knows but who will believe him anyway." I say and they all sigh. I sit next to Santana and she smiles at me. I remember when she first smiled at me like that.

 _We were dancing in one of them new dance places with jazz playing in the background. I laugh with her as she spins me, it is a friendly spin of course. I watch her eye catch someone else's. I follow her eye to see a blonde girl in a pink dress and her hair short just passing her jawline. "Give me a second, Q." She says walking away from me. I watch her introduce herself to the girl who smiles sweetly._

 _"I'm Brittany." I hear her say as a man offers me a dance, I take it not really caring about him just listening in to their conversation._

 _"It's nice to meet you, Britt-Britt." She giggles at the nickname that Santana gave her. Santana smiles brightly and it's the first time I saw her smile like that, truly happy. "Would you like to dance with me and my friend," She looks at me and then back at Brittany. "Who looks to be dancing with someone else." Brittany giggles again at that, well isn't she just a ray of sunshine. "Would you like to dance with me then how I've seem to have been ditched?" Santana asks the bubbly blonde who smiles widely._

 _"Of course, I would like to." She answers and I feel like that is going to become something much bigger than just a single dance. Santana never is so nice to other humans but this girl is her one exception and I am happy for her. She's always so bitchy maybe someone who is nice and happy all the time will help Santana with her anger at the whole world and she might even find herself love._

* * *

I walk into school the next day and see Rachel at her locker. I smile at her and she smiles back. She closes the locker and leans against it waiting for me to reach her. She seems to be in a good mood today. "Hi." I say once I reach her.

"Hi." She says right back. "How did you know go?" She asks and I nod knowing what she means.

"It went almost perfectly." I tell her and Rachel is about to speak them Finn comes up behind Rachel and is staring daggers at me.

"What are you?" He shouts angrily and I roll my eyes at him. Rachel looks at him in shock of him knowing and how he said it so publicly. Everyone in the hallway looks at us, some snickering at Finn for being stupid.

"What am I?" I ask laughing in disbelief acting as if he is crazy. Everyone in the hallway bursts out laughing at Finn but he doesn't seem notice. "I'm a 18 year old human girl." I lie with a amused tone and he growls at me. _Did he really just growl at me._

"I saw you kill that guy yesterday!" He snaps and I laugh even more, it's fake but most won't see through it. Everyone else joins in too following my lead.

Rachel speaks up. "Finn, Quinn was with me all yesterday. It was probably a very disturbing dream that you had which you think is real." Rachel says in a soft, reasonable tone and everyone else is now still laughing at Finn but more quietly now. "Quinn let's go." She orders grabbing my arm and dragging me in the opposite direction from the babbling idiot in the hall. She drags me inside the bathroom. Thankfully it's empty so we can talk alone without interruption. "How does he know?" Rachel asks in a whisper.

"Biff was getting answers on me off him when I killed the bastard then Finnocence screamed like a little girl so I didn't have time to make him forget so he knows about me being a vampire." I say in a whisper how people might still be able still hear us from outside. Rachel goes into deep thought and I see the wheels turning in that beautiful head of hers. I know she didn't ask for this and I don't think I would either if I had a choice. "Penny for your thoughts?" I ask trying to know what she is thinking.

"I'm just worried for you." She states and I raise an eyebrow. "What happens if people find out?" She clarifies for me as for why she is worried about me.

"Who will believe him?" She doesn't seem convinced so I continue. "Come on Rach people will just think he's high or crazy, there is no real danger." I tell her softly squeezing her hands in my own, smiling at her sweetly. "I'll compel him later, I promise." Rach nods and smiles back. Then she pecks my lips softly before leaving the bathroom even though we have first period together.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by smoothly Finn is keeping a safe distance and isn't trying to get people to believe I'm a monster which doesn't annoyance me but I need to compel him. Most people think it was a pathetic method to get Rachel back into his arms and way from me. Or something like that so no one, and I mean no one believes him just makes hilarious jokes to me about his stupidity or just laughing at Finn even ever he walks past. Santana is leading the how stupid is Finn complain and that he's pathetic.

All my family and I have been looking for him but he has become good at hiding from us. I'll give him a bit of credit for that but I was really looking however we have Glee club which means he has to show up. I walk into the room with Marley next to me, she is talking about how stupid it was for me to kill Biff with Finn around. I stopped listening along time ago. I smile at Rachel as I reach her. Marley groans annoyed knowing I wasn't listening to her lecher. She might be a lot younger than me but her morals are still around so she likes to lecher us on things.

I kiss Rachel's forehead sweetly. I sit down next to her and she looks at me then to Marley who is now sat with her boyfriend who is laughing loudly because she is complains about me not listening. They are sat one to the left and behind us. "Mar, did you really think Q would listen?" Jake says in disbelief and I laugh.

"No, she's too much of a stubborn bitch." Marley answers and I turn around in my sit. I put my hand on my heart making a shocked gasp. It's playful.

"Mar, oh how you wound me." I say dramatically making everyone around me laugh more. "You worry too much, Marley." I add with a smirk and she roles her eyes at me.

"She's right you do." Santana says sitting next to me with Brittany just at her side with their fingers intertwined. Ryder and Kitty are just behind them sitting next to Jake and Marley. I'm about to comment on how she just called me right but she speaks before I can. "Say anything Fabray and I will rip your tongue out."

"Like in 1543?" I ask and she did after I made fun of her too much for one day. All of my family look from me to Rachel. "What?" I ask raising an eyebrow before I remember I haven't told them that Rachel knows. "Oh right, Rachel knows." I tell them shaking my head at my own forgetfulness.

"I won't tell anyone, I swea-" Rachel begins but Santana cuts her off with a hand.

"We know, chill out. By the way hurt Quinn and I swear no one will find your body." Santana says the last part in her scary voice. Rach's eyes widen and I laugh. Rachel looks at me shocked.

"Santana won't dare, she'd be dead before she could even blink." I tell her with a slight smirk. Rachel gives me a look and I roll my eyes at her. "What?" I ask shocked how I was disarming San's threat against her. _I guess it was how I did it with more death, don't know. Morals are stupid._

However Mr. Schuester and Fincept walk in. Jake stands up and puts his hand on his heart and starts making dying noises. "Help!" He shouts over dramatically. Jake falls to the ground coughing just in front of me. "Quinn killed me, ahhh!" Jake shouts and we all start dying of laughter. Finn is grumbling and Mr. Schuester is shaking his head in disapproval. He stands up and falls on my lap with his head upside down. "Why? Cruel world." He says then 'dies'. Everyone is laughing in the room even Finn's best friend, Puck.

I push his to the ground off my lap. "Jake, go sit back down." Mr. Schuester tells him and Jake stands up brushing his clothes down. I high five him still laughing quietly, he sits down in his seat. "Finn go sit down." He says turning to his golden boy. Finn does stomping over to the sit in the back next to Puck who is trying to stop laughing. "Okay so this week we are working on..." Mr. Schuester was cut off by Sue entering the room.

"I'm going to have to cut you off there buttchin but I need to see my cheerios, Q and Co lets go." Ms. Sylvester interrupts walking into the room. I look at Rachel before I standing up with Santana and Brittany at my side. Santana looks at me and I hear her mutter 'Q and Co my ass'. She points out of the door. "Let's go your swaying in the background can wait."

We walk behind her as we reach her office and lets us in the room. All three of us sit down as she does behind her wooden desk. "I know you four are vampires." Sue states with a slight smirk. I look at the two next to me who are looking at each other trying to find a response. "Don't try to deny it, you see my father and mother hunted down your kind." She begins and we all look back at her.

"Ms. Sylvester, are you feeling okay?" I ask her and she rolls her eyes at me denying my vampirism to her.

"Q, shut it." She snaps and now it's my turn to roll my eyes at her. "As I was saying. I don't I care more about my Cheerios, you see I was trying to remember where I heard the name Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany Piece before, I just thought it was from a cheerleading competition but then I was cleaning out some of my parents things out when I saw," She points at me, "your name in a book of notorious vampires, then it clicked you three are the Unholy Trinity." I sigh and lean back in my chair.

"So what your going to try and kill us?" Santana says in a bored tone. Ms. Sylvester chuckles at that.

"No, why would I kill my best three cheerios?" Sue says as if it was the most stupid thing she has ever heard.

Brittany's smile slight wavers. "You're going to make us use our powers to get you the win a lot easier." Brittany states looking at Sue who smiles at Brittany.

"Of course I am." I look at my two best friends who shrug. "You can go back to swaying now." She waves a hand telling us to go away looking down at some papers on her desk. I stand up with San and Britt. We leave and walk back to Glee without saying a word to each other deep in thought. _I can't believe there is actual book with names of notorious vampires however people of the 21st Century are too lazy to remember all the names of all the famous vampires in the world. I wonder if there is a point system. If you kill Santana Lopez you get 500 points, if you kill Brittany that's 200 points or something like that. That's actually ridiculous._

We walk into the choir room, Mr. Schuester has just finished writing something on the board. I look at the single word on the board. _Friendship._ It's in big letters across the board. "Is everything okay, girls?" He asks in a concerned tone. _Maybe he isn't so bad after all. Well behind his excessive love for hair gel, vests, Journey and Finn Hudson, he isn't so bad._

"Yeah, Coach just wanted to tell us the date for Sectionals has changed." I lie sitting down next to Rachel who sees straight through the lie but Mr. Schuester doesn't as starts talking again.

"So as I was saying friendship is something that some people in this club don't have. So we are going to be doing duets between people who need to get along better." Mr. Schuester informs us and I don't need to hear who my partner is because I know who it already is. He starts scribbling names on the board. _Santana & Artie. _I hear them both groan. _Jake & Puck. _I guess Mr. Schuester thinking they, like the rest of this stupid school, think they are half-brothers. _Blaine and Kitty._ Oh yeah she calls him bad nicknames a lot, I guess it makes sense. They are quite funny really. _Rachel & Kurt. _I guess the whole fighting over solos and stuff, maybe. _Marley & Mercedes. _Okay don't get that one. _Ryder & Mike. _Again don't get that one either. I guess Mr. Schuester is just doing random people with random people well except the person I will be stuck with. Some more names. _Sam_ _ & Tina. _Then finally he writes down my name. _Quinn & Finn. _I scowl and Rachel squeezes my hand. I interlock my fingers with hers, no one but Finn seems to notice the small act of affection. "You have to do this duet to help start a friendship with that person." Finn sticks his hand up. "Yes Finn?"

"Can I sing a song?" Mr. Schuester nods and gives him the floor. The moron whispers to the band and they nod. The band start to set up. I roll my eyes and Rachel looks at me trying to get into my head. I wink at her. Rach blushes slightly. A music fills the room from the band.

 _I should have seen it coming when roses died_  
 _Should have seen the end of summer in your eyes_  
 _I should have listened when you said good night_  
 _You really meant good bye_  
 _Baby, ain't it funny, how you never ever learn to fall_  
 _You're really on your knees, when you think you're standing tall_  
 _But only fools are know-it-alls and I played that fool for you_

And it's dedicated again to Rachel. I feel anger surge through me but then Rachel squeezes my hand again pressing our palms together even more. The anger wavers as I look into her beautiful brown eyes. Finn is standing in front of Rachel trying to get her attention. She looks back at him being polite. He looks like he's winning even though her hand is still linked with mine.

 _I cried and I cried_  
 _There were nights that died for you baby_  
 _I tried and I tried to deny that your love drove me crazy, baby_

He is letting real emotion out which angers me even more, Rachel starts rubbing the back of my hand with her thumb trying to calm me down, it does help a little. I no longer want to rip his head off.

 _If the love that I got for you is gone_  
 _If the river I cried ain't that long_  
 _Then I'm wrong, yeah I'm wrong, this ain't a love song_

Okay so I want to rip his head off however Rachel seems to be getting annoyed by him as well. Definitely how I once liked this song now I hate it, thank you very much.

 _Baby, I thought you and me would stand the test of time_  
 _Like we got away with the perfect crime_  
 _But we were just a legend in my mind_  
 _I guess that I was blind_  
 _Remember those nights dancing at the masquerade_  
 _The clowns wore smiles that wouldn't fade_  
 _You and I were the renegades, some things never change_

The idiot now takes her hand in his, well the one which isn't in mine. She takes it away slowly but he tries again but gives up. He stands in the middle of the room as he sings the chorus.

 _It made me so mad 'cause I wanted it bad for us baby_  
 _Now it's so sad that whatever we had, ain't worth saving_  
 _If the love that I got for you is gone_  
 _If the river I've cried ain't that long_  
 _Then I'm wrong, yes I'm wrong, this ain't a love song_

I'm this close to throwing him as hard and as far as I can however I can't so I take deep breathes in and out of my nose, clenching my jaw. Rachel seems to be feeling awkward at the moment but is also trying to keep me calm. I guess the heightened emotions made my anger worse and definitely when that ass-hat singing to the girl I'm with. All I have to do is get through the rest of the song.

 _I cried and I cried_  
 _There were nights that I died for you baby_  
 _I tried and I tried to deny that your love drove me crazy_

 _If the love that I got for you is gone_  
 _If the river I cried ain't that long_  
 _Then I'm wrong, yeah I'm wrong - this ain't no love song_

Okay about halfway through my waiting for it to be over. I can make it without turning him into my own personal blood bag.

 _If the pain that I'm feeling so strong_  
 _Is the reason that I'm holding on_  
 _Then I'm wrong, yeah I'm wrong - this ain't a love song_

 _If the pain that I'm feeling so strong_  
 _Is the reason that I'm holding on_  
 _Then I'm wrong, yeah I'm wrong - this ain't a love song_  
 _Yes, I'm wrong, yeah, I'm wrong - this ain't a love song_  
 _Yes, I'm wrong, yeah, I'm wrong - this ain't a love song_  
 _Yes, I'm wrong, yeah, I'm wrong - this ain't a love song_

Everyone awkwardly claps at it looking from Rachel, to Finn, to me. It takes all my willpower not to pound his face in but I do it. He smiles crookedly at Rachel who isn't making any sort of eye contact with him. Her hand still in mine. He notices and seems to get angry. "Rach, I love you, why can't you just come back to me. She's a monster." He asks in a harsh but confused tone. That's when I snap. I stand up and go into his face. I am a few inches shorter but I'm fuming.

"You have five seconds before I rip your heart out of your chest and make you eat it." I snap in a low voice so no one but him can hear. He seems scared but doesn't budge. Probably frozen in fear. "I'd run." I tell at him in a angry tone. He doesn't run though. "Fine, you will forget that I killed that guy then you will run." I use compulsion. His pupils dilute. Then me runs off and I turn around sitting down in my seat. Mr. Schuester runs after this Golden boy.

"Quinn, you are better than that." Rachel says in a neutral tone. I nod knowing she's right. "Come on, let's go." Rachel stands up and pulls me up with her. We leave the room together with her hand in mine. I'm always good at keeping my emotions under control but it's just him trying to win Rachel back makes me furious. She's mine and she's the only person in my whole life who I actually like. I can't let her leave me, never. I need her to be mine. I stop dead in my tracks and she looks at me. "Quinn, what is it?" She asks affectively.

"Rachel, will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed and the song which Finn sung was by Bon Jovi and it is called This ain't a love song. If you liked it please leave some support. If you have a question or suggestion or just support please PM or Review also if you haven't already please follow or favourite.**


	8. Hiatus

Okay so right now I don't have time to write due to the fact I just started university and my course is hard with it being medicine so I don't have as much time to write once my schedule and the I'm not so tired I will write some more but until then I need to concentrate on school. Sorry but I'm putting all of my stories on hiatus until further notice.


End file.
